After The Glitter Fades
by Squijim
Summary: Prequel CHAPTER 13 IS NOW UP! Legolas's love for Aireromen runs deep, but is it deep enough to last through war and pain and death? Can he still hold on to their love even after she's gone?
1. Before They Were One

After The Glitter Fades ( a prequel to: The Return of the Princess.  
  
Chapter one: Before They Were One.  
  
'Aim you're bow a little higher Legolas' Thranduil placed his hands on his son's little arms, guiding his bow higher. 'No, no. Do not squint your eyes closed, keep both eyes open. that's it. Now release!'  
  
There was a whizzing sound as an arrow shot out of the bow, ripping through the air, dodging through trees and finally coming to a stop with a thud, hitting the target.  
  
Thranduil used his keen eyes, looking out into the distance at the target; the arrow had landed smack in the middle of the target.  
  
Big blue eyes looked up and caught those of his father. 'Did I do all right Ada?' Legolas blinked.  
  
Thranduil stared at the child, whose head only came just above his waist. 'You. did. great!' Thranduil breathed in amazement. ' You are a natural Legolas, let's see it again.' He handed the child another arrow.  
  
Legolas readied the arrow on the bowstring, pulled back and released. The arrow again shot through the air and hit the center of the target, breaking the previous arrow in two.  
  
Thranduil stared in disbelief at his son. 'By the sea and stars! I think, my son that your archery skills surpass even those of the guards of Lorien!'  
  
The small elf gleamed with pride at his father's comment. 'I can shoot better than you Ada!' Legolas boasted in his squeaky child-like voice. He strung a new arrow to his little bow.  
  
Thranduil smiled and swiftly bent down, picking the elf child up, causing Legolas to drop his arrow and bow.  
  
'Ada!' Legolas kicked and squirmed in Thranduil's tight grasp.  
  
'Mani?' (what?) Thranduil asked as if he had done nothing.  
  
'Put me down!' Legolas squealed.  
  
'All right' Thranduil turned Legolas upside-down, holding him by his leggings, slowly lowering his son to the ground, letting go and laughing as Legolas rolled over a few times before stopping, his legs sprawled out in front of him.  
  
Legolas turned his little head around, his blue eyes glaring up at his father.  
  
Thranduil's shoulders shook with laughter.  
  
Legolas got to his feet quickly, running at his father and pouncing on him like a cat. Thranduil allowed himself to be "tackled" to the forest floor; Legolas climbed onto him and sprawled out on his father's stomach, working his tiny fingers as he tickled his father on the ribs.  
  
'Stop.I. give. up!' Thranduil gasped between fits of laughter.  
  
'Never!' Legolas cried. 'Gurth gothrim Tel' Quessir!' (Death to the foes of the Elves) he smiled and continued to tickle his father's ribs.  
  
Thranduil had taken enough, quickly he moved, grabbing Legolas, who found himself on the ground before he knew what had happened. 'And now it's my turn!' Thranduil declaired. He picked Legolas up and flung him over his shoulders, gripping his little legs tightly and began to spin in a small circle.  
  
Legolas felt dizzy, his light blonde hair whipped around his face, he began to feel sick. But just when he thought the spinning would never stop; Thranduil began to lose his footing, as he too was becoming dizzy.  
  
Thranduil slowed down, and managed to place Legolas upon the ground before toppling over.  
  
Legolas giggled and tried hard to muffle it with his hand.  
  
'All right,' Thranduil breathed 'So my plan backfired.' He raised his head from the ground; eyeing Legolas as his son tried desperately to hold in his laughter. 'Go on, laugh if you must!' Thranduil smiled and plopped his head back down on the ground.  
  
Legolas crawled over to his father, lying down next to him on the soft forest floor. They both turned their heads to face each other, a smile playing on their lips. They burst out laughing in unison; Thranduil pulled his son close embracing him in a hug.  
  
'Love you Ada.' Legolas sighed as he closed his eyes, resting his head upon Thranduil's chest.  
  
'Love you too' Thranduil kissed the top of Legolas's head.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The leaves crunched softly under his feet, warning the little elf of his approach.  
  
Aireromen climbed higher into the tree, staying in the shadows. She watched as the silver haired elf approached from below, scanning the forest around him. Aireromen giggled and moved loudly in the trees.  
  
Celeborn smiled, he knew very well where his daughter was hiding, he glanced up and clearly saw her, feet dangling from a branch.  
  
'Hmm' he stated loudly and rather melodramatically. 'I wonder where Aireromen has gone?' he scratched his head comically, listening as Aireromen scuffled around in the tree, preparing to pounce upon him.  
  
Celeborn steadied himself, ready to catch her.  
  
Aireromen leapt out of the tree, landing on Celeborn's strong shoulders.  
  
'Ai!' He called, grabbing his daughter and pulling her around, holding her up infront of him. 'You've got me!' He slowly sank to the ground, going limp and closing his eyes.  
  
'Take that you foul orc!' Aireromen poked her father with a stick on his chest, pretending to stab him.  
  
'Owe!' Celeborn jerked. 'Easy little one!' he laughed.  
  
'There is no mercy for orcs!' Aireromen squealed, jumping up on him and kissing him.  
  
'No!' Celeborn held up his hands laughing. 'Don't kiss me! Nooo!' He sat up slowly scooping his daughter up into his arms, holding her close to his chest.  
  
Aireromen looked up at her father, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. 'I love you Ada.' She kissed his cheek.  
  
Celeborn gazed into his daughter's blue eyes, smiling. 'I love you too Aireromen.' 


	2. Love's First Gaze

Chapter two: Love's First Gaze.  
  
'Legolas, I'm not waiting around all day, it's a two days journey to Lothlorien and it's already late into the morning. At the rate you're moving we wont reach the Golden Woods until next week!' Thranduil leaned on the doorframe of his son's room, watching his son move like a slug. 'Teenagers' he mumbled.  
  
Legolas grumbled, packing his bow and arrows slowly, strapping them to his back. He moved with the typical speed of a 450 (18 in human years) old male elf. 'Coming' he mumbled, walking across the room to his father.  
  
Thranduil smirked at Legolas as his son trudged slowly down the hall, closely followed by his father. 'Did you remember you're pack?' he asked.  
  
The young elf stopped short, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. 'Ai!' he turned and ran past his father to his room with a quickness Thranduil never knew his son possessed. Within minutes he was back at his father's side, holding his brown leather pack in one hand.  
  
They emerged from the palace and down the steps, below their horses stood, waiting for them. Thranduil hopped lightly onto his horse's back, Legolas took his time, strapping his pack around himself before jumping lightly onto his own horse's back. They set off at a quick pace.  
  
'Why must I go Atari?' (Father) 'You are the only one actually going to this meeting. 'Legolas complained, looking back over his shoulder as his home drew further and further away in the distance.  
  
'Because Legolas, one day you will rule Mirkwood and whether you want to or not, you will have to make such trips as this one to councils with the other lords of the elven rhelms. Besides, now is as good a time as any to start bringing you along.' Thranduil glanced at his son as they rode. (And perhaps you'll meet someone there who will capture your heart.) He thought, though he did not speak it aloud.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Aireromen sat by the river with Siril, a close friend of hers, listening to her ramble on about Haldir, the young Lorien guard.  
  
Aireromen sighed; she found it difficult to listen to Siril, since she did not share in this infatuation of hers.  
  
'Aire, are you even listening to me?' Siril's voice broke through Aireromen's daze.  
  
'What?' Aireromen blinked and gazed at her dark blonde friend.  
  
Siril folded her arms. 'You weren't listening to me were you?' she raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Of corse I was.' Aireromen lied.  
  
'Right, probably thinking about some elf weren't you?' Siril smiled.  
  
Aireromen glared at her, she stood up quickly, brushing the dirt and grass off of her leggings. 'I was no!' she said sharply.  
  
'You know, If you were, it would be all right.' Siril stood up and stared at her friend. Aireromen was always quick to anger when talking about male elves, she seemed to despise them, preferring to go exploring or hunting, or even simply going out for a ride that to be around the opposite sex. She was only 400 (16 in human years) but she seemed wise far beyond her years. She had a restlessness in her that most female elves did not possess, which was part of the reason she never could get along with the male elves. they simply did not understand her.  
  
Siril could tell that Aireromen did not wish to discuss this topic any further. She never quite understood just why Aireromen was so afraid to love, maybe it was because she was so independent, and maybe she thought that if she gave her heart away, the love might not be returned. Whatever the reason was, Aireromen was determined to keep it to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The king and prince of Mirkwood entered quietly into the forest of Lorien, Legolas eyed the ancient, mossy trees with distrust. Thranduil however, was content and relaxed.  
  
'How much longer is it?' Legolas asked, turning his head to face his father.  
  
'Very soon, we are to meet Haldir near the river.' Thranduil stated.  
  
'And how far away is that?' Legolas asked impatiently.  
  
'Only another two miles or so.' Thranduil shook his head, never had he known an elf more impatient that his son.  
  
They came at last to the river, an elf stood, leaning against a tree; he smiled and waved at the sight of them. 'Welcome Lord Thranduil and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood! We have been expecting you!' The tall blonde, muscular elf came to them as they approached.  
  
Thranduil swung his legs over his horse, landing lightly on his feet. 'Greetings Haldir, how are you enjoying your new job?' He embraced the elf in a friendly hug.  
  
'Quite well actually and how are things in Mirkwood? Still have that giant spider problem?' Haldir laughed.  
  
'You remember my son, Legolas?' Thranduil turned his gaze to the elf that still sat on his horse.  
  
Haldir smiled. 'Legolas! It has been awhile!'  
  
Legolas jumped down and shook Haldir's hand. 'Indeed, it has been awhile my friend!'  
  
'Remember the last time we were together? When we were little. We were in Mirkwood and we snuck into the kitchen before the banquet? When you poured that entire sleeping potion into the drinks?' Haldir and Legolas laughed at the memory. 'And. and then, you wanted to know if it tasted any good to make sure that no one would tastes the potion so you took a sip and it was so good that you couldn't stop drinking it! You ended up passing out on the kitchen floor!'  
  
Legolas and Haldir were gripping their sides, bent over laughing.  
  
'Did I miss something?' Thranduil stared at the two young elves.  
  
Legolas shook his head and waved his father off, unable to speak for lack of breath.  
  
'All right. All right, you two can visit later, right now we need to get going, I have a meeting to attend.' Thranduil got back onto his horse.  
  
'There is a shallow part over here for your horses to cross.' Haldir managed to say when he had finally controlled his laughter.  
  
'Very well.' Thranduil replied.  
  
They crossed the river, Haldir's horse waited on the other side, he jumped lightly upon his back and led the two companions into the great Elven City of Lothlorien.  
  
Legolas stared in wonder at the city of the Golden Woods, he had never actually been here before and he found himself dumbstruck by its beauty.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
'Aire! Wait! I cannot keep up with your pace!' Siril called out to her friend, who despite the fact that she wore a gown, was moving much faster than she did.  
  
'You move too slow Siril.' Aireromen teased, slowing down for her friend to catch up.  
  
'Why are we doing this anyway? Is it absolutely necessary?' Siril complained. 'I'm really not dressed for an evening ride!'  
  
'Neither am I, you don't need to wear leggings to ride a horse without a saddle Siril.' Aireromen walked down the path, she noticed a group of three riders approaching and recognized one of them as Haldir. She smiled and looked at Siril.  
  
'What are you smiling for?' Siril's face was puzzled.  
  
'Oh, just checking to see if you're looking your best for when Haldir passes by.' Aireromen laughed when Siril stopped dead in her tracks, checking her hair and gown to make sure nothing was out of place.  
  
Haldir came to a stop in front of the two elven girls.  
  
'Hello Haldir.' Aireromen smiled up at the Lorien guard.  
  
Haldir returned the smile, 'Good evening Princess, where are you off to?'  
  
'Out for a ride, Siril and I are going together.' She pushed Siril out in front of her.  
  
'Hello Siril' Haldir beamed brightly.  
  
'Hi' Siril squeaked.  
  
'Oh! I nearly forgot, Princess Aireromen, this is Thranduil, King of the elves of the Mirkwood Rhelm and this is his son, Prince Legolas.' Haldir motioned towards the two male elves. Legolas gazed down at the princess for the first time; his heart leapt at what he saw. Her hair was that of burning gold, her eyes were as blue as the lakes of Middle-earth, and her perfect skin was as white as the snow covered mountains. He breathed in quickly, never had he seen a creature more graceful and beautiful as she.  
  
Aireromen too, felt a strange new feeling for him, in a moment he seemed to have captured her heart, his lean shoulders, those piercing blue eyes. They stared at each other for a long while, neither one ever saying a word.  
  
'Princess?' Haldir's voice brought them both back to the present.  
  
Aireromen's eyes widened, she realized what had just happened, she had let him in. No, she can't possibly be feeling this way for him. 'I'm sorry Haldir, I. I. had better be leaving. Good bye!' Aireromen glanced at Legolas quickly and walked away.  
  
Siril said fairwell to Haldir and ran quickly to catch up to Aireromen. 'What was that all about?' she asked when she returned to Aireromen's side.  
  
'Nothing' Aireromen shot back. 'It was nothing.'  
  
'Yes it was, something happened just then between you two, and I think I know what it-' she was broken off by Aireromen.  
  
'No! Don't even say it! Whatever you were going to say. Don't' Her eyes drove into those of Siril. 'There was nothing, just leave it at that.' She whirled around and continued walking.  
  
Siril stared at Aireromen, running up and cutting her off, her face close to hers. 'What are you so afraid of?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
They returned from their ride late into the night, the council was already in progress. Aireromen bid Siril good night and walked along the bridges and buildings of the tree top city that was Lothlorien.  
  
Aireromen walked carelessly along, gazing up through the giant branches to see the stars. She came to a stop in the middle of one of the bridges, leaning against the rail, breathing in heavily. She did not notice the figure that approached from the side; his soft footsteps went unheard.  
  
Legolas notices immediately that the woman in front of him was the Princess Aireromen, whom he had met earlier that day.  
  
'Good evening Princess.' He called to her softly.  
  
Aireromen turned around, she did not know this voice, when she saw who it was, the smile that was on her face quickly faded. 'Good evening Prince Legolas' she noticed that in the moonlight his beauty was far greater. He thought the same thing about her. 'What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at the council?' she asked him softly.  
  
Legolas leaned against the rail next to her, gazing off into the dark distance. 'No, Atari is the only one going to the meeting, he just brought me along for the experience.' He turned to her, looking her up and down. 'And what are you doing out? Isn't it a little late for you?' He cringed at his own words, he had slipped up and he expression upon her face confirmed it.  
  
Aireromen's eyes narrowed, just because she was the youngest, did not mean that she liked being treated like a little baby by everyone else. especially strangers who knew nothing about her. 'What are you saying? She tried to be polite.  
  
'I was only saying that maybe you should not be out so late' Legolas didn't seem to realize what kind of a mess he was getting himself into. 'And why do you go for rides at night?'  
  
'Why shouldn't I?' she shot back.  
  
'Well, it's just something that normal female elves don't do' Legolas replied.  
  
'Are you saying that I'm abnormal? That I shouldn't be allowed to ride? To hunt? Oh yes, I hunt.does it surprise you?' Her blue eyes were steeling over.  
  
'Well, you ARE a female, and it is too dangerous for-' he was broken off by Aireromen.  
  
'Dangerous? Listen prissy boy! I can hunt and ride better than any elf in Lorien, male or female! I can take care of myself, and I don't need some pampered little daddy's boy coming here and telling me that what I do and don't do is wrong and unnatural!' her fists were clenched with rage.  
  
Legolas glared down at her. 'Pampered? Prissy boy? At least I'm not some spoiled rotten, stuck-up little snob like you!'  
  
They stood toe to toe, giving each other death looks.  
  
'Good night, Prince Legolas, I hope your stay here is a short one!' Aireromen stormed off. (I can't believe that I actually thought he would be worth the effort, worth sacrificing my heart to. A pretty face with a despising personality, that's all he is!) 'I hate him.'  
  
Legolas stared at Aireromen as she walked quickly away. 'I hate her.' He muttered. 


	3. Winds Of Change

Chapter 3: Winds of Change.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood crouched low, his bow in front of him; a sharp arrow was strung and ready to be fired. He glanced over to his right and left, nodding to the two other elves that he hunted with, who moved closer to the young prince, all glared at their prey with keen eyes.  
  
They crept ever-closer to the unsuspecting prey, (a stag) on feet that could walk across a leaf-covered path without making a sound. Legolas stood rigidly, pulling his powerful arm back causing the bowstring to tighten and tense.  
  
With a zinging noise, the arrow was released, making swift contact with the hide of the beautiful stag, which fell to the ground, never knowing what had hit him.  
  
The three elven hunters emerged, surrounding the stag.  
  
'Come, let's get him back to my father's hall for the servants to ready for the feast tonight.' Legolas slung his bow over his back and lifted the stag by its front legs.  
  
Malneir and Falneir, both brothers, assisted the prince; Falneir helped Legolas carry the stag while Malneir led the way back home.  
  
As they emerged from the forest and carried the stag up the steps, they could see many of the invited guests arriving. Legolas hated these sorts of parties, he knew that his father would be playing matchmaker (As usual) for his son. Not that he had to, the young elven women were always throwing themselves at his feet, he wasn't attracted to any of them. They were all beautiful, that was no argument, but they all seemed so shallow, so. prissy. Not at all like she was.  
  
Legolas stopped himself. She? He certainly didn't mean. No, he tried to block her out of his head. He hated her; she was rude to him. He would never be with her. He hadn't seen her in 600 years; there was no way he had any feelings what so ever for her.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he did even realize that they were now in the kitchen.  
  
'Here you are Arniel, the best stag of the wood for the best Elven cook in all of Mirkwood to prepare.' Malneir said patting the dark haired elf on his back.  
  
'Aye, a very fine stag indeed. Thank you, Thranduil and the guests will be most pleased.' Arniel replied smiling.  
  
Legolas dismissed himself from the kitchen and his friends to go up to his room to prepare for the feast. He climbed the steps slowly, entering into his room and swiftly closing the door. He took off his bow and arrows and placed them gently on a table.  
  
He pulled off his green jerkin to reveal a beautiful silver tunic underneath. He flung himself face first onto his soft bed, sighing and rolling over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for a time, the sky was darkening outside, he could hear the merry laughter of guests as they arrived below.  
  
He turned his head to his balcony, a few stars were showing their bright faces in the purple sky, and he could see the silver crescent moon slowly creeping up from behind the trees. He rolled over back onto his stomach, closing his eyes.  
  
There came a sharp knock on his door, and a voice soon followed. 'Legolas? Are you alive in there my son? You had best get up and prepare yourself, the guests have all arrived and the feast will soon begin.' Thranduil's voice was muffled through the door.  
  
Legolas's only response was a groan that sounded like an 'okay' but it was hard to tell because his face was buried deep in his pillow.  
  
He pulled his body up from the mattress slowly, sliding his legs over to land on the stone floor. He blinked and stretched, stood, and walking to the table he lit a few candles in the swiftly darkening room. He went to his closet and pulled off his silver tunic, pulling on a fresh one the color of deep blue that matched his eyes perfectly.  
  
Legolas opened his door and walked down the hall, he stood at the top of the stairs, looking down, they curved down and around in a spiraling pattern. He could see orange light crawling up from below; and the sharp sound of elvish laughter mixed in with the clanking of plates and cups and chairs being scooted across the stone floor as elves were being shown to their seats.  
  
'Here we go' he muttered to himself as he descended down the stairs.  
  
The chatter around him was almost overwhelming, he just could not get into the merry spirit of everyone around him, and he was more than happy when the feast was over and they all moved into the great hall. Soothing and beautiful elvish music was playing; many of the elves danced and sang. Those who did not dance stood on the sides against the wall or by the refreshment table talking and laughing in groups.  
  
Legolas stood in a far corner, chatting with Haldir of Lorien and the two brothers Malneir and Falneir.  
  
'I'm telling you Haldir, the swiftest horses I've seen in my years are those that come out of Rohan.' Malneir argued with the lorien guard  
  
'I have to say that I whole-hartedly disagree Malneir, while the horses of men are magnificent in their own right, they are still men's horses. The fairest and most magnificent horses I have ever seen are those that come from the valley of Rivendell.' Haldir took a sip of the wine he held in his hands.  
  
'Speaking of Rivendell, did you hear about that group of Mares that were taken from Lord Elrond's own stables?' Falneir commented.  
  
'Stolen?' Legolas questioned. 'From Rivendell? No human, elf, dwarf, or halfling could ever make such a burglary.'  
  
'Aye, they could not, nor did they, the culprit was no human, nor anything resembling; it was a black stallion, a Nazgul's steed. Probably escaped Baradur and has been living wild in the wilderness for many years.' Falneir replied, taking a sip of his own drink.  
  
'Wild Nazgul steeds running about? I wonder what other dark creatures are lurking in the fair lands of Middle earth.' Haldir said. 'Did they ever find the missing mares?'  
  
'Yes, they found all but one, Annun Fennias, one of the Lord Elrond's favorite, the Stallion would not giver her up easily. They thought it best and safest to leave her be.' Falneir replied.  
  
Two beautiful dark haired elven women approached, interrupting the conversation between the four elves.  
  
'Pardon us gentlemen,' the tallest one said. 'But would any of you care for a dance?'  
  
'Of corse My Ladies!' replied Malneir and Falneir in unison.  
  
The brothers winked at Legolas and Haldir and escorted their partners onto the dance floor.  
  
Legolas turned to continue talking with Haldir, but the elf was already moving across the dance floor, taking the hand of a dark blonde elven woman, who stood talking to a beautiful golden blonde elf. His eyes widened for he recognized the woman as Princess Aireromen of Lothlorien. How she had grown, she was now a beautiful woman of 900 and if it were at all possible, she looked even more beautiful than the first time he had laid his eyes upon her.  
  
She hadn't noticed him, which gave him the opportunity to move closer to her, slowly dodging the crowd to get to her. He watched her move to a group of older male elves, he recognized them as the Lords of the great elven cities; Celeborn of Lothlorien, Elrond of Rivendell, and his father Thranduil of Mirkwood.  
  
She was speaking with her father, and did not see him sneak up behind her.  
  
Elrond turned his green eyes to the young prince. 'Ah! Prince Legolas! Come here and greet me formally.' The Lord of Rivendell smiled.  
  
Aireromen turned around to see him standing very close behind her, so close that she could feel him brushing against her. She glared at him and returned to face the Elven lords. She had not forgotten him.  
  
Legolas moved and embraced Elrond in a warm hug. 'Good evening Lord Elrond, how are you?' He glanced over to Aireromen who was trying to pretend that he wasn't there.  
  
'You two should go and dance' Celeborn said smiling at his daughter.  
  
Aireromen wanted to protest in the worst way, but she did not wish to embarrass her father.  
  
'A splendid idea!' Elrond replied  
  
Before Aireromen could say a word the three elven Lords literally pushed them both onto the dance floor.  
  
Legolas was not as reluctant as Aireromen was, and he placed his hands upon her waist gently.  
  
'It is good to see you again Princess' Legolas grinned.  
  
'I don't believe that Prince Legolas' Aireromen shot back, she was not about to forget about what he had said to her in Lothlorien.  
  
'No, I mean it, we can't possibly stay mad at each other forever' he replied.  
  
'Can we not?' she glared.  
  
'I am trying to apologize to you for the last time we met and you are not even giving me a chance.' Legolas said looking into her lucid blue eyes.  
  
'Then apologize and don't keep beating around the bush' Aireromen smiled slightly despite herself.  
  
The prince smiled. 'I am truly and deeply sorry for what I said to you, I was deserving of your wrath against me. I just hope that you will forgive me, it is better to have as few enemies as possible and I certainly don't wish to have the princess of Lothlorien as a foe.'  
  
Aireromen laughed and nodded her head. 'All is forgiven Prince Legolas' Her doubts about him were slowly fading away, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  
  
They danced together for a few more songs before parting, Aireromen went to find Siril who was still dancing with Haldir, he found the two together by a window and sat down to join them.  
  
The night wore on and the guest began to depart for the long trip home, Thranduil and Legolas and those who lived in Mirkwood bid their friends from Lothlorien and Rivendell fairwell.  
  
Legolas found Aireromen and wished her a good night. He watched her and the other elves of Lothlorien slowly ride away into the early morning darkness.  
  
'I think I shall retire now my son, I think you should do the same, you look rather worn out.' Thranduil pat his son on the shoulder and wished him good night.  
  
Legolas climbed the long stairs swiftly, more than ready to fall onto his bed and sleep. He slid on a night robe and some comfortable leggings, Legolas stared out at the forest for a while before turning to his bed. He smiled, his mind was in a daze, and the only thing that he thought of as he drifted off to sleep was the fair and beautiful face of Princess Aireromen. 


	4. Wild Horses Just Stay Wild

*Author's Note* Hey guys, so sorry that it's been a while since I updated this story. it's my senior year of High School and I've been getting swamped with homework. plus I have a horse to take care of and that pretty much eats up my weekends.anyway. with out any further rambling.here is the next chapter. (I'll try to get the next one posted a lot sooner that this one took.)  
  
~ Squijim~  
  
Chapter 4: Wild Horses Just Stay Wild.  
  
More than a few years had passed, and with them the friendship between Aireromen and Legolas had grown.  
  
It was towards the middle of fall, the leaves were turning bright colors and the leaves of the Golden Wood were above all the most gorgeous. Aireromen sat next to a large pond, braiding a piece of her hair. She brushed some dirt off of her dark leggings and bright blue tunic, the wind was softly blowing but it was still strong enough to blow things around.  
  
She looked up and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Legolas asked, staring down at her, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
Aireromen shook her head rapidly. "Nothing" she smirked.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes, "Your lying princess." He let his arms hang loose at his sides. "What is it?"  
  
Airereomen had a few more laughs at Legolas's expense before talking to the elf again. "It's just that. you said if you lost the race with me that you would jump into the lake. and yet here you stand on dry land cowering before the water!" She giggled.  
  
The pond was without a doubt, below freezing, it was morning and of corse the middle of fall. Aireromen knew very well how cold the water was, she had gone in just the other day, it was too cold even for her. But she was not planning of making any effort to share this information with her friend; it would spoil half the fun.  
  
'What's taking you so long? You lost the bet Legolas now jump!' Aireromen demanded.  
  
'Fine, Fine!' Legolas walked over to a log that hung out over the water and stood on it, preparing to leap into the freezing pond.  
  
Aireromen leaned forward, waiting eagerly for Legolas to fling himself in.  
  
She heard something, a distant rumble of some sort, her smile fell and she turned her head listening.  
  
Legolas too had heard something; he jumped down from the log and came to stand beside Aireromen. He glared off into the trees, 'What do you suppose it is?' he glanced over at Aireromen.  
  
She stood up, listening hard, her face contorted in thought, 'I do not know'  
  
There came a shrill sound, like a scream. The two elves started their eyes wide with fear.  
  
Aireromen turned slowly to Legolas. 'It can't be- it. it sounds like.'  
  
'Nazgul,' Legolas whispered, finishing the sentence for her.  
  
'But how can that be? There are no Nazgul around here, I thought they were in Minas Morgul?' Aireromen argued.  
  
'That is as I thought; though it is possible that the black gate could have opened. I have heard Gandalf the wizard speaking with my father about a great blackness and how he fears that the land of Mordor is awakening.' Legolas moved backwards uneasily.  
  
There came another scream, Aireromen too fell back. 'I are not armed, my sword is not here'  
  
'Nor am I' Legolas said.  
  
He scanned the area around them, searching for a place to hide. 'Aire, over there, that tree should do well to conceal us' he took Aireromen by the hand and they ran quickly to a large tree, ducking down low in the bushes around it.  
  
Aireromen peeked around the tree, waiting for the Nazgul, or whatever it was to show it's self. The rumble grew louder and soon it was as thunder in their ears.  
  
A black form burst through the trees and screamed, Aireromen and Legolas fell back, staring wide eyed, there before them was a Nazgul's steed, unsaddled and riderless. He was huge and his eyes blazed, his mane looked wet and matted his coat was sweaty and ruffled and parts. He reared and blasted another deadly scream; a white horse soon came after him, this one was beautiful, a coat shiny and a mane and tail so long and silky. Behind this beautiful horse came another, as huge and as black as the Nazgul steed and for a moment they thought that it was. But this horse was too beautiful to be the steed of a Nazgul, his coat dark coat shone like gems and his mane and tail were as long and as beautiful as the white horse's, but his eyes were the same blazing red of the Nazgul steed.  
  
'Annun Fennias.' Legolas whispered.  
  
Aireromen glanced at Legolas, 'The mare Lord Elrond lost?'  
  
'Yes, and I believe that is the stallion who took her, but I do not know this other horse that travels with them, he looks like a Nazgul's steed, and yet. he's too beautiful. too finely built to be one.' Legolas breathed.  
  
Aireromen rolled her eyes, 'Legolas, it is quite obvious. the horse is an offspring of the two.'  
  
Legolas glared at her, 'I was going to figure that out. if you would have given me a chance!' he grumbled.  
  
'Yes. I'm sure you were.' Aireromen laughed silently.  
  
'We had better get back to the city Legolas whispered.  
  
'I believe you are right in that' Aireromen whispered back.  
  
They stood slowly and turned, making their way softly through the trees, but like elves, the ears of an elvish horse are sharp. Annun Fennias raised her head, she saw the young elves and nickered happily, she had no fear of them.  
  
The Nazgul stallion's head jerked up, his eyes blazed and he reared, legs tearing at the sky, he screamed a bugle so loud that birds flew from the surrounding trees.  
  
Legolas and Aireromen turned quickly.  
  
'RUN! RUN!' Legolas yelled, taking Aireromen's arm and plunging deeper into the trees.  
  
The horses sped after them, but elves were quick and fast and Aireromen knew the forest well, she took the lead and sped off to the fair city of Lothlorien.  
  
'AI! Nazgul! Nazgul steeds approach!' yelled Legolas.  
  
Haldir heard the cries and quickly summoned as many guards as could be found.  
  
Legolas and Aireromen burst through the trees, and behind them came the horses, the stallion screaming.  
  
All around them was chaos, the horses ran about the elves, maddened and rearing. The stallion kicked whoever came close.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel came down from the lofty trees; Celeborn was brandishing a long and shining sword.  
  
'Seize them!' Celeborn cried 'Quickly!'  
  
Haldir and Legolas grabbed strong ropes and tossed them in the air, one looped around the Stallion's thick neck and the other around his front legs, they tugged hard, jerking the giant horse off of his feet and he fell with a thud to the ground. More ropes were cast onto him and it took many elves to hold him.  
  
With the stallion restrained, Annun Fenias was free to be handled; she took a rope around her neck willingly and walked calmly as she was led away.  
  
Legolas pulled with all his might on the rope, he looked to Haldir, 'Where is Aireromen?'  
  
His question was answered by a shrill neigh, Legolas turned his head and saw the other black horse, rearing and bucking, trying to get to Aireromen who was hanging by her hands from a tree branch.  
  
'Aire!' Legolas called, but he could do nothing to help her, he had to stay here and deal with the Nazgul Steed. Every spare hand was needed to hold him down. A few elves tried to reach the princess, but the black horse would turn and slash at them; already four elves were being taken away, suffering from broken bones.  
  
The giant black horse screamed at her, his blood red eyes burning with hatred.  
  
Aireromen dropped down from the branch, facing the monestrous horse, her eyes steeled over and she stood ridged. 'DINA!' (Be silent) she yelled at him.  
  
The horse's front feet came down with a thud in front of her. He neighed shrilly at her and tossed his head warningly, pawing the earth.  
  
'Tampa tanya!' (Stop that!) She yelled at the horse sternly.  
  
To the surprise of everyone around the horse ceased and stood still, almost relaxed and calm. Aireromen walked slowly up to the giant muscular horse, reaching her hand up to stroke his muzzle.  
  
'Aire, don't.' Legolas called.  
  
But Aireromen headed him not, and let her hand come in contact with the velvet muzzle and strong, huge cheekbones of the horse.  
  
An elf came up with a rope and tried to put it around the horse's neck, but he reared suddenly and lashed his hooves out at him.  
  
'Shhhhhhh.. Easy there Mor-o.' (Black one) Aireromen gently stroked his neck calming him down, it was like a spell had been cast over the horse and he seemed only to listen to her.  
  
Celeborn came forward and examined the three horses. 'Dariel!' he called to one of the guards.  
  
A tall brown haired elf with grey eyes approached, 'Yes my Lord?'  
  
'Take this mare to Rivendell, it is the mare that is missing from the Lord Elrond's private stables, I am sure he will be more that happy to see her back again.' Celeborn responded.  
  
Dariel took the mare by the rope and disappeared from sight.  
  
Celeborn walked up to the struggling Stallion; his blue-gray eyes were cold as he looked at the horse. 'This is Dimernil, the steed of the Witch King, a cruel and evil creature he is. I cannot have him in my lands. nay, he cannot walk upon any of the free lands of Middle-Earth, and to send him back to Mordor would be foolish. I'm afraid he must be destroyed.' Celeborn, for once, looked upon the animal with pity, no horse. even the wicked steed of a Nazgul deserved to be murdered, but he was far to dangerous to the elves and to any other creature who lived.  
  
'Haldir, please. if you will. put him out of his misery' Celeborn cast his eyes away for a moment. He then stepped closer to the stallion, and reached a hand out, placing it on the horse's head, surprisingly, the horse made no attempt to hurt him, he seemed to be in a trance as soon as the hand of Celeborn had touched his head. 'Quel esta, Dimernil' (Rest well, Dimernil) he whispered to the horse softly, then he stepped back.  
  
Haldir walked up to the horse, his eyes brimmed with tears as he raised the bow, and the arrow he held was pointed directly at the horse's heart. He hesitated. 'Is there any other way my Lord?' He looked to Celeborn.  
  
'No, it will be quick, please Haldir, just release the arrow, he will not feel much.' Celeborn gazed at the horse.  
  
Aireromen watched from behind the black horse, she buried her face into the horse's soft mane; she could not watch this.  
  
Haldir sighed deeply and released the arrow, it struck the heart of the horse quickly, and the great beast crumpled to the ground and was gone.  
  
The black horse had watched the whole thing, and when Celeborn approached him, he backed away, hiding behind Aireromen.  
  
Celeborn stopped just feet in front of them, 'Aire, please move.' He said softly.  
  
Aireromen shook her head fiercely. 'No Ada, I wont' she stood her ground, and kept one hand on the horse's shoulder protectively. ' He is merely an offspring.' She argued.  
  
'Yes, and is just as dangerous as his sire, we cannot have such a threat in Lothlorien my daughter.' Celeborn replied sternly.  
  
'He's no where near as dangerous as Dimernil, he would not intentionally hurt someone. he simply doesn't know elves. he has never seen them before. besides, he listens to me. Ada he is young, please give him a chance, please Ada!' Aireromen begged, a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Celeborn stood silent for a while, looking at his daughter and at the giant horse beside her. He sighed and bowed his head. 'All right Aire. all right, You may keep him, he is permitted to stay. But train him, and train him well. I do not want him running a muck and hurting other elves. He his your responsibility.'  
  
Aireromen smiled and hugged the horse, she had spared his young life, she gazed into the horse's red eyes. They seemed softer now and full of trust for her. 'It is all right now, you will be safe with me. Morwing'  
  
The ears of the horse perked forward at the mention of his new name, he let it roll around in his head for a while, he liked it. he never had a name before. This girl seemed sweet and was very kind. He liked her; he felt a strong connection with her that seemed to draw him to her. He nickered softly and nudged her gently.  
  
Legolas approached slowly as not to spook the horse.  
  
Morwing's eyes steeled over as he approached, what was this male doing? Couldn't he see she was his? He snorted and pawed the ground a few times to warn the elf to back off.  
  
Legolas kept his distance, 'Are you actually serious about keeping that animal?' He folded his arms and looked at the horse uneasily.  
  
'Of corse I am. he's sweet.' She responded.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, 'Yes, very sweet. chasing us through the forest was very sweet. breaking the arms and legs of four elves is very sweet as well.'  
  
Aireromen glared at him. 'Be quiet! Morwing was only acting in self- defense.'  
  
'You have already named it? Sweet Valar.' Legolas rubbed his forehead. 'I would like to stay, but I fear they are going to need some help in getting ride of the body... enjoy yourself with your knew. friend.' He laughed once and turned, walking off.  
  
Aireromen stroked the soft black coat, kissing the horse's neck. 'Come along Morwing, I will feed you and show you around.'  
  
Morwing tossed his head and followed her eagerly, glancing from side to side. 


	5. Afraid To Feel

Chapter 5: Afraid To Feel  
  
Legolas dismounted his horse and gazed about in delight at the beautiful elven refuge that was beheld to him, he had not been to the valley of Rivendell since he was very young, hardly up to his father's waist. He led the horse to the lower stables and climbed the steps eagerly, coming to a halt at the very top, Legolas breathed in the sweet, enchanting air, this was truly a home away from home.  
  
'Vedui' Legolas' (Greetings) a deep and elegant voice spoke from the open hall; Elrond, Lord of the elves of Rivendell came forward to greet the newly arrived traveler.  
  
'Mae govannen, Elrond' (Well met) Legolas placed a hand upon his chest and bowed slightly.  
  
Elrond smiled and stretched his arms open, embracing the young prince in a warm and friendly hug. 'It has been many years young one. how old are you now?' Elrond raised a dark eyebrow and smiled.  
  
'Two thousand, one-hundred twenty six, my lord' Legolas responded.  
  
'Ah, time does indeed travel quickly. sometimes even for elves.' The dark haired elf chuckled softly to him self. 'Come, a letter was sent ahead of you telling me of your arrival so there has been time to prepare a room and food for you, I think you shall enjoy a few weeks of rest and relaxation. Besides, it has been long since you last came to visit me. but first you shall tell me some news.' Elrond draped an arm around Legolas's shoulder and they walked slowly down the lofty hall.  
  
'How is your father. I trust he is holding up fairly well?' Elrond asked.  
  
'Aye, he is doing very well, he does long desperately to depart for the Grey Havens, though he has made no such plan to do so at the present time.' Legolas sighed and grew silent.  
  
Elrond gazed at the Elf thoughtfully, 'You seem troubled young one. what is the matter?'  
  
Legolas shook his head, 'It's just that. my father recently spoke with me and informed me that I have been chosen as the next Lord of Mirkwood. even though I am the youngest of my siblings.'  
  
'You do not wish for this blessing?' Elrond asked, surprised.  
  
'I do not know what I want. I am honored by my father's request and will take the responsibility when the time calls for it. but at the same time I. I just don't know if I can do it. take on the role as king, and still manage to keep a sane head.' Legolas laughed softly.  
  
Elrond smiled and rubbed the elf's shoulder, 'You need not dwell on that now Legolas. when the time comes to rule Mirkwood. you shall be ready for it. Now, on to a lighter subject, what have you been doing? Your father tells me that you spend very little time at home these days. that you are often making trips to Lothlorien. any. particular reason as why you are going there?' Elrond smiled, there was a slight glitter in his eye as he spoke, he knew more than he was letting on.  
  
Legolas turned to face him, staring into the face of the Rivendell lord. 'No real reason. I often go to speak with Haldir. and. Aireromen.'  
  
'Ah' Elrond's face brightened and he nodded. 'The Princess Aireromen, you go to see her often?'  
  
Legolas stopped walking and leaned against a rail, Elrond stood behind him. 'Aye, she is a dear friend of mine.'  
  
'Only a friend?' Elrond came forward and leaned against a pillar close to Legolas, with his arms folded.  
  
Legolas turned to the elven lord, 'Why do you press me so?' he asked  
  
Elrond chuckled and raised a hand, 'I see more that is in you're heart than you would have me see Legolas. your father and others see it too.'  
  
'See what?' Legolas questioned  
  
'I should think it was quite obvious. the two of you were meant for each other, there is friendship, yes, but much more than that.' Elrond gazed at Legolas.  
  
'Lord Elrond. I assure you that Aire and I are friends and nothing more. I care for her dearly and would give anything for her, but we are just friends. I do not. I do not love her.' Legolas knew, deep within his heart that he was lying, but he refused to believe it.  
  
'Are you so sure of that?' Elrond asked, seeing right through Legolas's protective shield.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth as if to speak but said nothing, he sighed deeply and slowly sank to the ground, bringing his legs up to his chest and leaning his head on his knees. 'No,' he answered finally 'I am not sure. I don't know what I feel' Elrond came and sat down next to the prince.  
  
'Its as if. when I see her, everything seems to light up, I can't take my eyes off of her, I even sometimes have trouble breathing when I'm around her. And yet. and yet at the same time, I'm afraid. I don't want to spoil the bond we have.' Legolas groaned and buried his face in his lap. 'I don't know what is the matter with me.' He muffled.  
  
Elrond laughed and stood up, lowering a hand to help the prince to his feet, Legolas took the hand gratefully.  
  
'Nothing is the matter with you Legolas, what you feel is quite normal. I can understand why you would be confused' Elrond said softly as they started walking again down the hall, 'Come, let us go and eat, it will help to take your mind off of things.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aireromen sat by the rushing river reading a book; Morwing, her beloved horse, stood close by nibbling at some newly grown grass.  
  
Siril approached slowly from behind a cluster of trees, Morwing's head shot up quickly and he let out a loud snort that startled Aireromen.  
  
'Easy there Morwing, It is just me' Siril raised a hand and came closer, she approached the giant black horse warily and lightly stroked his strong, black neck.  
  
Aireromen smiled brightly at her friend, 'Good evening Siril'  
  
Siril knelt down next to her and rested her golden-brown head upon Aireromen's shoulder. 'I thought I would find you here. what are you reading?'  
  
Aireromen laughed softly, 'A book, its about the Halflings. it seems that all they do is eat, drink. and then eat some more. oh! And did I mention that they really like to eat?' she giggled.  
  
Siril laughed and took the book, examining it. 'What is it about the Halfling race that fascinates you so?' she lifted her head from Aireromen's shoulder.  
  
Aireromen shrugged, 'They are like. children in a sense, so innocent and yet they seem to be so wise in the ways of the land. They value the simple things in life, their very goal in life is just to simply be happy and live in peace.'  
  
Siril nodded and smiled a little.  
  
'Oh all right. I can clearly see that this subject does not interest you. and since your so pressing to know what I have been up to may I then ask where you have been?' Aireromen asked.  
  
Siril shrugged casually, 'Around' she answered.  
  
Aireromen raised a golden eyebrow, 'Around where?'  
  
'Around as in out for a ride. through the woods of Lorien.' Siril smiled and there was a glitter in her eyes.  
  
Aireromen scanned the eyes of her friend, searching for the answer she desired, a slight grin spread on her face. 'With whom?' she finally asked.  
  
'I never said I was with anyone!' Siril answered quickly.  
  
'You did not need to,' said Aireromen, 'I can see it in your eyes and they speak to me of the truth. besides, you cannot fool the daughter of Galadriel'  
  
Siril smiled brightly, 'I went on a ride with Haldir' she confessed.  
  
'You two are getting very close, I always knew and hoped that you would be together.' Aireromen sighed deeply and stared off into nothingness.  
  
'What is the matter Aire? Are you feeling well?' Siril asked concerned.  
  
Aireromen shook her head; 'I am not ill. just.' her voice trailed off and died away.  
  
'Just what?' Siril asked, placing a hand on Aireromen's arm. 'You can tell me'  
  
'Legolas-' Aireromen started to say.  
  
'Ah!' Siril broke in, 'I thought it was him, what is wrong?'  
  
'I. Im confused, Siril. he is a close friend to me and I love him dearly. but-'  
  
'But you feel that your love for him might go beyond that of friendship' Siril looked her in the eye, a placid but knowing expression on her pale face.  
  
Aireromen shook her head desperately, 'I don't know Siril, thus my problem arises. I don't know what to think of him, I've known him for so long. for nearly my entire existence, and yet.' she let out a long and frustraighted sigh.  
  
Siril embraced her in a hug; Aireromen leaned into her friend. 'I understand Aire, trust me. I do.' She pulled Aireromen away from her and held her face in her hands, looking sternly into her sapphire blue eyes. 'But don't try to hide it, Aire. don't be afraid to feel.' 


	6. I Would Give You The Stars

Chapter 6: I Would Give You The Stars.  
  
The Mirkwood twins, Malnier and Falnier, swung from branch to branch in a tall tree, both were testing the other's skills and to see how quickly they could go.  
  
Legolas leaned back on a thicker branch, arms folded, watching the twins with amusement.  
  
He was merely awaiting for one of them to start a fight with the other, as they so often did when competing against each other, and after a few rounds, Legolas had to wait no longer.  
  
Falnier and Malnier swung towards each other, as they crossed paths, Malnier casually kicked out at his brother, causing him to lose his balance and drop a few feet.  
  
'AI!' Falnier screamed as he fell, he used his quick elven reflexes to catch hold if a branch.  
  
Malnier now hung from his own branch with one hand, staring down at his brother, pointing and laughing at him.  
  
Falnier glared up and slowly began to climb, a number of elven curses pouring from his lips.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but giggle, there was never a dull moment when the twins were around. 'Are you hurt?' he asked smiling.  
  
'No, not much' Falnier responded, he cast another evil glance at his brother who grinned sweetly and waved.  
  
Falnier snapped and ran swiftly, he grabbed hold of Malnier's waist and yanked him from the branch, there was a mixture of yells and laughter as the twins wrestled in the tree. The fun was suddenly cut short when all three elves heard the distinct sound of wood snapping, the twins cast a perplexing look at Prince Legolas, and then they gazed down at the branch they stood upon. The wood was splitting down the center, there was another loud crack and the twins exchanged a look of terror and at that very moment, the branch snapped in half and the twins plummeted to the ground landing hard in one big heap.  
  
Legolas scrambled down the tree as fast as he could, hoping that his friends were all right. 'Malnier! Falnier!' Legolas tossed a few branches and small pieces of wood away. Falnier sat up, holding his head in his hands, groaning.  
  
Malnier lay next to him, rubbing his ribs; he too sat up and pushed a few disheveled golden locks of his hair away from his face.  
  
'Ai! My head.' Falnier whined.  
  
'You're head? MY ribs! 'Twas you're fault you know!' Malnier shoved his brother.  
  
'My Fault? 'Tis you who started the whole thing!' Falnier shoved back.  
  
'Twas you!' Malnier screamed.  
  
'Nay! 'Twas you!' Falnier hollered.  
  
The two began to shove and punch each other, Legolas dove in between them, trying to separate them; Falnier punched him in the face, though not intentionally, the blow was meant for his brother. But none the less, Legolas punched pack and the squabble broke out.  
  
'LEGOLAS! MALNIER! FALNIER!' a loud and stern voice called.  
  
The squabbling elves stopped and stared, Thranduil sat upon his horse, a host of Mirkwood elves behind him, he glared down at the young elves strictly.  
  
Legolas scrambled to his feet and dusted off his leggings and tunic, 'Atari, we were merely playing around we did not mean to- where are you going?' He walked to the horse's side and stared up at the noble figure of his father.  
  
'To Lothlorien, the Lord Celeborn and I need to discuss some important matters. it seems that there are dark times ahead for Middle-Earth and it's inhabitants.'  
  
Legolas's eyes brightened at the mention of the Elven City. 'Lothlorien! May I come with you Atari?'  
  
Thranduil half smiled at his son, 'No, my son I need you to stay here, you are in charge while I am gone' He nudged his horse and the elven hosts were on the move.  
  
' But Atari! Atari I must go! Please!' Legolas pleaded.  
  
'No' Thranduil called over his shoulder and said no more.  
  
Defeated, Legolas watched with sadness as the elves left for Lothlorien, his eyes showed clearly his longing.  
  
Malnier and Falnier approached and watched the host leave, smiling.  
  
'Why do you look so sullen Legolas? You don't need to go to Lothlorien, there is nothing there that you haven't seen before' Malnier chirped and pat Legolas on the shoulder.  
  
'Yes, and this way we can spend more time together.besides, What is so great about Lothlorien? What does it have that Mirkwood doesn't?' Falnier said.  
  
'Bigger Trees?' Malnier suggested.  
  
'Shut up' Falnier barked.  
  
'Aireromen' Legolas said softly.  
  
The twins gazed at Legolas, perplexed. 'What?' They asked in unison.  
  
'Aireromen, that is what Lothlorien has that Mirkwood does not. Aireromen. mela Amin' (my Love).  
  
The twins stared at Legolas in shock.  
  
'Mela lle?' (Your love?) Falnier gazed into Legolas's eyes.  
  
'Aye.my love, what else should I call her?' Legolas grinned and turned, walking back to the palace.  
  
Malnier and Falnier scurried after him; Malnier swerved in front of Legolas and walked backwards in order to face the Prince.  
  
'How about just. melonamin?' (My friend) He suggested.  
  
'Because that is not how I feel about her. I love her.' Legolas said softly.  
  
'You really believe this? You really and truly love this elf maiden?'  
  
'Aye, I do. the Lady of Twilight has captured my heart, I fear I shall never be the same again.' Legolas's voice drifted off, his eyes misted over as he thought of the Princess.  
  
' "The Lady of Twilight has captured my heart!"' Falnier mocked, clasping his hands together, pretending to swoon. He laughed at his own comic relief. 'Have you told this to your father?' Falnier questioned, becoming serious once more.  
  
'No, I haven't even told Aireromen yet, so why would I tell my father?'  
  
'Because it is the sensible thing to- you have not told this to Aireromen yet!' Falnier exclaimed.  
  
'I will. eventually, I don't know when, I'm not sure. Maybe never' Legolas laughed dryly.  
  
'NEVER!' the twins exclaimed together.  
  
'Why would you not tell her?' Malnier asked.  
  
Legolas shrugged, 'I don't know, what if she does not feel the same towards me?'  
  
Falnier rolled his eyes, 'Well the only way you'll ever know is if you tell her how you feel you half-wit!'  
  
'Look who's talking' Malnier mumbled.  
  
'I DO have a dagger on me!' Falnier growled.  
  
Malnier snickered.  
  
'I know, and one day I will..just...not now.' Legolas said.  
  
The elves dropped the conversation once they came to the stone staircase, they moved on to lighter and livelier topics, laughing and singing as they went up the steps and into the palace. Legolas turned around once, gazing up at the stars.  
  
'I will tell you, someday' He whispered, and smiling, her turned inward and jogged to catch up to the twins. 


	7. You Can't Stop The Feeling

Chapter 7: You Can't Stop The Feeling.  
  
The sun was rising slowly in the forest of Lorien; the sky was a deep, beautiful orange that was streaked ever so lightly with pink. Morning birds sang in the treetops, and the wind played with the bright green leaves.  
  
Haldir sat, propped against the trunk of a large mallorn tree, running his fingers through dark blonde hair that rolled over his legs.  
  
'Mmm, that feels nice' Siril mumbled, her eyes half closed.  
  
Haldir smiled and laughed softly, bringing a lock of Siril's long hair to his lips and kissing it, breathing in the sweet smell of it.  
  
'What a beautiful morning, Haldir.. So peaceful. To think that one would find such joy and happiness in simply watching the beginning of a new day creep into the sky' Siril looked up at Haldir, 'and even greater to spend it with the one you hold close.'  
  
Haldir smiled and bent down, pressing his lips to Siril's, kissing her. He pulled away and held her face in his hands, 'Aye, the dawn may be beautiful, but it does not compare to the fairness of Siril Everstream of Lothlorien.'  
  
Siril laughed and sat up, wrapping her arms around the Lorien guard's broad, muscular shoulders. 'I love you' she whispered into his finely pointed ear.  
  
Haldir closed his eyes and breathed in, soaking up the three words that he had longed to hear from her. He reopened them, staring softly into the blue orbs in front of him. He took her hand and kissed it, 'And I love you, more than the waking world.'  
  
Siril fell back into him, resting her head and shoulders upon his chest. 'How wonderful it is to find that one you treasure, I only wish.. I only wish my friend could have the same.'  
  
Haldir shook his head, 'Would that "friend" be Aireromen?'  
  
Siril looked off into the distance, 'I wish she could have the happiness that we have, the love and the bond that we share, as her friend.. I want her to feel what we feel, my love.'  
  
'But she does have what we have, its just that she cannot- or rather, she will not see it' Haldir's voice grew softer, 'Perhaps.. Perhaps she just needs a little push, maybe they both need one'  
  
Siril looked puzzled, 'What are you saying?'  
  
Haldir looked to the sky and smiled, 'I'm saying.. We should help them'  
  
'Help them?' Siril questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Yes, Legolas and Aireromen are meant to be, everyone can see that.. Everyone but them. They are both far too stubborn to make the first move, so we shall help them.' Haldir stood up and began to pace back and fourth. 'You and I shall work on Aireromen, and I shall send a letter to the twins, Falnier and Malnier, to help with Legolas. we can bring them together., secretly without their knowing.'  
  
Siril shook her head, 'Oooooh, Aireromen is not going to like this'  
  
Haldir came to her and embraced her by the arms. 'Then we don't say anything' he kissed her cheek.  
  
Siril smiled deviously and laughed. 'This could actually be fun.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Celeborn stood gazing out at the treetops around him, he watched as a few elves walked about here and there in the morning light. Galadriel approached him from behind; she wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders and laid her head upon his neck.  
  
'Good Morning, my love' Galadriel whispered softly into his ear.  
  
Celeborn smiled and turned around, embracing her. 'Good Morning'  
  
'You got up rather early this morning, something is troubling you.. I can sense it' Galadriel gazed into his eyes. 'Aireromen, that is what's troubling you'  
  
Celeborn brushed her words away, 'I don't know what your talking about' he went to his chair and sat down in it, rubbing his temple,  
  
'Yes you do,' Galadriel came and kneeled down next to him. ' You're worried that she is growing up too fast for you, you do not want to face the fact that her heart belongs to-' 'No, I'm not listening to this!' Celeborn covered his ears.  
  
Galadriel could not help but laugh at this childish display by the Lord of Lothlorien. She pulled his hands away. 'You must face it, Celeborn. Aireromen is not a child anymore, she's grown up, and weather or not you wish to see this it is true none the less. She loves you dearly, you know that. But it is also clear that she loves Legolas as well.'  
  
Celeborn tried to ignore this, but how could he? She was right.  
  
'Aireromen will always love you, Celeborn. Her love for Legolas is great as well, but they are completely different kinds of love. She will always be your little Tarien.' (Princess) Galadriel hugged her husband tightly. He was just going through the same protective father phase that he went through when Elrond took the hand of their eldest daughter. He would be all right.. Soon.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aireromen held her sword in front of her, swinging it slowly in an intricate pattern. She moved so smoothly that it was as though she was performing a deadly dance. She was an expert swordsman and her strike was deadly.  
  
She was skilled in the ancient art of the Bladesong, a form of sword fighting that only the most dedicated of elven warriors can learn. The Bladesong was a beautiful movement of sword fighting, but this is deceiving for the Bladesong was deceptively dangerous, for all its seeming gentleness and apparent grace.  
  
The Bladesong was so named for several reasons. The first and most obvious was because of the whistling of the blade as it sliced through the air when that style of fighting was used, the second, was for the haunting, wordless tune many of its practitioners sang as they fought.  
  
Those few elves who practice the Bladesong appear as if they are dancing when they fight, their movements seem misleadingly slow and elegant, deflecting their opponents' blades while lazily drifting back to score hits themselves. Bladesingers do not believe in smashing blows or strong and crushing offenses, but rather in guiding their opponents to anticipate a different attack than what they actually used. This overbalanced their foes and gives the Bladesinger the upper hand in battle.  
  
Aireromen was one of the few who knew of and was taught this secret elven fighting style; not many tutors were still living in Middle-earth. Aireromen was one of 7 Bladesingers left in this land. She found comfort in her training, a way to escape from her life, from her feelings. She had not been able to spend much time with Siril; she was often away with Haldir. Not that she blamed Siril, she deserved to be happy, and she and Haldir should be together. She wished for that kind of happiness, she wished for what they had together, she knew who she wanted, who she loved. To deny it any longer was to deny her very existence, she loved Legolas. Her heart had been for him the very moment she saw him upon his horse in Lothlorien all those years ago. She longed to tell him how she felt, longed to tell him everything, but how could she face him? This was something she had felt for no elf before and something she would never feel for any other elf again.  
  
She had not realized that she had stopped swinging her sword, she stood as if in a trance, lost in her own thoughts. A sudden thud of a hoof making contact with the ground next to her brought her back to reality.  
  
'Morwing, can't you be a little more subtle when you approach? It's not wise to startle me when I'm holding a sword in my hands' She smiled sweetly at the black horse and kissed his velvet muzzle.  
  
Morwing snorted in response and nuzzled her stomach.  
  
'Oh I Know you love me, you big softy.' She moved to his withers and used her free hand to pull herself up and on to his great back. Morwing turned and began walking into the forest. 'Let's go for a long relaxing ride' Aireromen leaned over as she spoke into Morwing's soft black ear. 'I need to think a few things over before I decide to confide in Legolas about how I feel' she pat Morwing and closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh morning air. 'Some day I will tell him' she thought to herself, 'someday.' 


	8. Confession Is Not For The Weak Of Heart

*Author's Note*- Hey guys, I am SO INCREDIBLY sorry for the horribly LONG wait for this chapter! I know a lot of you guys probably gave up on me. And I'm sure more than one of you are a little miffed. It was a mixture of writer's block and procrastination that kept this chapter from going up and I'm very very very sorry! *Hangs head in shame* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter It's got Falnier and Malnier through all of it!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Don't you just love the twins? I mean how can you not! They're just so freaking hot! What am I saying? Of course their hot because I created them that way! Anyway, without further babbling on my part, here at last is the long awaited chapter 8. *Squijim*  
  
Chapter 8: Confession Is Not For The Weak Of Heart.  
  
Falnier and Malnier burst into the study, their voices mixed and clashed together. Falnier was brandishing a letter and using a free hand to push his brother away. Although the twins were far past the age that is considered adulthood for elves, they seemed to have a difficult time parting with their childish ways.  
  
'Falnier! Will you not let me see the letter? If you are not going to read it then I will!' Malnier jumped at his brother, his arm reaching out to snatch the letter from Falnier's hands.  
  
Falnier jumped back, what wasn't braided of his auburn hair went flying around his fair face. His laughter filled the room while he entertained himself by making his brother leap and pounce, trying in vane to get at the letter.  
  
'Nay, I would not give you the letter brother, that would spoil my fun!' Falnier laughed even harder.  
  
Malnier pushed back a few disheveled blonde locks, (Other that their hair color the twins were practically identical) he took a few deep breaths and glared at his brother, his eyes burning with annoyance.  
  
Falnier snickered and lowered the hand that held the letter to his side. 'Oh come now my dear brother, we're not giving up yet are we?' he shook his head.  
  
At that remark, Malnier ran at his brother with a burst of newfound strength, his golden head coming into contact with Falnier's stomach.  
  
Falnier felt the air leave his lungs; the stinging in his stomach grew and he toppled to the floor, letting go of the letter and curled into a tight ball, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach as he groaned.  
  
Malnier sat up next to his brother; he took the letter and stood up, dusting himself off. He came and sat on the windowsill, opening the letter and reading it's contents without his brother. His face twisted into a devious grin as he folded the letter.  
  
'Well, what does it say?' Falnier asked in a raspy voice from the floor.  
  
Malnier stood and walked to the fireplace, tossing the letter to his brother on the floor.  
  
Falnier took the note and sat up, looking up at Malnier. Malnier sat down, cross-legged by the fire, he rubbed his chin and ran a hand through his hair. After a time, he finally spoke.  
  
'It appears that Haldir has sent us a letter regarding Legolas.' Malnier glanced at Falnier, who was now standing and moving closer. 'It seems he has devised a plan to bring Legolas and Aireromen together. secretly.' Malnier smiled.  
  
Falnier came and sat down across from him, a smile playing on his lips as well. 'And what are we to do? What is our part in this?'  
  
'We, are to bring Legolas to the edge of the western boarders of Mirkwood, they will bring Aireromen.' Malnier laughed at the thought of tricking Legolas. 'The letter was written yesterday, Haldir as already arranged for Siril to take her to the spot, they left this morning, she thinks they are going to Rivendell.'  
  
Falnier glanced at the letter and laughed, he slapped his brother on the back, getting a sour look from him in return. 'This is wonderful! Absolutely perfect! I was starting to get rather annoyed with our friend. All this talk for Aireromen and the moon-eyes he was making were starting to make me sick! It's about time that someone did something about it because certainly they wont.' Falnier paced in front of his brother, stopping abruptly. 'But what do we say to him? What can we do to get him over there without a day or so to plan?'  
  
Malnier did not answer, but sat, staring into the fire, his eyes unseeing. After a time, he spoke. 'It's not as difficult as you would think, brother. a simple fib about a hunting trip should work.' Malnier stood and walked to the door. 'Come, we shall go and stir the young prince from his sleep!' Malnier stepped out the door and moved quickly down the stony halls, his brother trailing behind.  
  
King Thranduil stood in the courtroom, speaking with another elf who was dark of hair. They heard the commotion of the twins as they stomped and scurried through the halls, the twins made noise almost everywhere they went. He broke his conversation with the other elf as the twins appeared.  
  
'Where are the two of you off to in such a hurry?' Thranduil smiled and folded his arms.  
  
'Off to find your son my Lord.' Falnier bowed comically, most elves would have shown more respect to the King of the Woodland realm, but the twins had known the king closely for as long as their life span and were treated as his own sons and he their father.  
  
'He is resting, do you intend to wake him?' Thranduil raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Of course we do my Lord, as rudely and abruptly as possible!' Falnier jested.  
  
Thranduil laughed and shook his head, 'Always a joker, Falnier' he pat the auburn haired twin on the back. 'This is my cousin, Ruthonel from Rivendell,' Thranduil introduced the dark haired elf. 'He has come to inform those living in the woodland Realm of news from the west. Ruthonel, these are the sons of Thralmor, Falnier and Malnier.'  
  
The dark haired elf extended his hand to the twins, 'You're father is a close friend of the family and a great warrior, it is an honor to at last meet his sons.' Ruthonel smiled.  
  
'The honor is ours, but you must excuse us now, we must be on our way!' Falnier bowed and grabbed Malnier by the arm, leading him away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'Be quiet you oaf!' Falnier hissed at his brother, who was dragging his feet on the stone floor as they approached.  
  
The door to Legolas's room was slowly opened; the twins poked their head inside, seeing the sleeping form of Legolas curled up in his bed. Quietly, the twins crept into the room, both coming to each side of the young prince's bed.  
  
Malnier, grab the corners of the bed sheets on your side. careful! Don't wake him!' Falnier whispered.  
  
Malnier did this and Falnier did the same. 'On the count of three. one. two..THREE!'  
  
The twins rolled the sheets over Legolas, creating a kind of cocoon. They each picked up an end and began to carry it out of the room. Legolas woke up upon hearing the word "three" and before he knew or had time to react he was wound tightly in his bed sheets. He wiggled and writhed, looking much like a giant white worm.  
  
He yelled through the sheets but it was muffled and the twins could not understand him.  
  
Ruthonel and Thranduil watched as the twins passed by them again, Ruthonel looked at the squirming form that they held up and glanced quickly at his cousin.  
  
Thranduil waved it off and simply stated, 'Tis just me son, they're just going to bind his hands and feet and tie ropes to his legs and throw him in the river, it's allright.' He turned back around to continue the conversation.  
  
Ruthonel gave a perplexed look to his cousin and then at the twins, he shrugged and turned away, ignoring the panicked cries for help that muffled out from under the sheet.  
  
Down the steps of Mirkwood palace the twins went, with Legolas still wrapped in sheets. Upon reaching the bottom, they tossed him over their shoulders; Legolas landed with a thud. The prince of Mirkwood scrambled to get out from under the tangled sheets, cursing and mumbling the entire time. He ripped the sheet off and stood quickly, trying to remain graceful as he struggled to maintain his balance.  
  
Legolas blinked at the blue sky and then turned his gaze to the twins who stood snickering in front of him. 'You! I should have known! What in the name of the elven stars did you do that for?' Legolas's blue eyes burned in anger.  
  
'We just wanted to wake you.. And we thought this was the best way to do so.' Malnier giggled and rested his golden head on his brother's shoulder, covering his face with an arm, laughing hysterically.  
  
Legolas glared, 'Is there a purpose to this? Or was it simply a whim of yours?'  
  
'Both actually!' Falnier chimed. 'We're going on a hunting trip... we thought you might want to tag along.'  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. 'A hunting trip? But the sun is due to set in a few hours... how long?'  
  
'Not that long, we're just going to find a stag for supper tonight.' Malnier said with a smile.  
  
'I don't have my bow and arrows..' Legolas protested.  
  
'Not a problem, there are plenty of bows and arrows in the stable, and since we're heading that way right now... it wont be a problem.' Malnier began walking off, followed by his brother and Legolas.  
  
The smell of hay and leather filled their noses as the tree elves entered into the stable. The twins went directly to the right front stall, where two horses shared the stall together. Eluhen and Colhen were twins, (and of corse they were Falnier and Malnier's horses) they were pure white and their eyes were different colors. Colhen, Falnier's horse, had golden eyes, while Eluhen, Malnier's horse, had sky blue.  
  
The horses nickered happily upon seeing their masters; they both came to the front of the stall and stuck their white heads over. Falnier and Malnier unlocked the door and went in. Legolas began to leave to go to his own horse.  
  
'Legolas!' Falnier called, 'We will only need these two.'  
  
Legolas turned and gave them a suspicious glance. 'Why?'  
  
Malnier turned to his brother, searching for an answer to his question.  
  
'B- Because, we- we will go quicker and quieter with just two horses.. and besides, Eluhen and Colhen have not gone out in a long while, they will enjoy a good ride through the forest.' Falnier smiled, hoping that Legolas would believe the fib.  
  
'Alright... alright, what ever you want, no sense in arguing about it.' Legolas sighed.  
  
The twins smiled and brought their horses out of the stall; Legolas grabbed a pack of arrows and a bow from the wall and came back over.  
  
'You shall ride Colhen.' Falnier said, mounting up on Eluhen with Malnier.  
  
They left the stables at a gallop and soon disappeared into the wood, they traveled through the forest of Mirkwood for a little over an hour. Legolas rode in silence, while the twins (As usual) were lighthearted and sang as they went.  
  
Oh' wind that in the treetops blow  
  
And grass that at their bases grow  
  
And water running through the wood Babbling through time and as it should  
  
Thou never hast changed thy simple ways  
  
And will forever continue in far off days  
  
May all that thou touch be green  
  
From here to lands that none hath seen.  
  
Though men grow old and elves grow weary  
  
Thou wilt not stop though skies be dreary  
  
Through time thou wilt pass  
  
And beyond time shall last  
  
Your song shall forever stay  
  
And echo beyond the end of days.  
  
They came at last to the western boarders of Mirkwood, there was a small clearing and the grass grew thick and dark green. A tall, thick, old oak tree grew in the center and covered the sky so that only a few majestic shafts of golden light flooded through. A small brook also ran through this clearing, traveling from one end to the other.  
  
Legolas dismounted, sliding down off of Colhen's back gracefully. He glanced around the clearing and nodded. 'Well, shall we begin the hunt then?'  
  
He heard the sound of hooves spinning and taking off behind him, he turned around in time to see the twins, Falnier now atop his own horse, galloping off madly through the trees, Legolas heard the twins laughter fade and die away.  
  
There he stood, the Prince of Mirkwood, tricked by his closest friends... And now abandoned on the western boarders of his father's realm.  
  
For a moment he did not know what to do, then he sighed and decided he had better begin the track home, for it would take longer now that he had to walk. A snap of a twig caused him to turn around, he heard a voice, fair and soft, calling a name.  
  
'Siril? Siril! I thing you went too far ahead, I cannot find you! Siril... this isn't funny anymore!' Aireromen stepped into the clearing, clad in a silver gown.  
  
Legolas's eyes brightened at the sight of her. 'A- Aireromen!' He walked swiftly to her.  
  
Aireromen smiled, 'Legolas! What are you doing here?'  
  
'I should ask you the same.' He laughed.  
  
'Siril and I were making a trip to Rivendell, an odd request but I was happy to go, I have not seen my brother in law (Elrond.he married her older sister..it's in Tolkien.never mind..back to the story) for ages' Aireromen responded.  
  
Legolas listened and smiled.  
  
'And now she's run off and I don't know where or why' Aireromen let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
A light went off in Legolas's head; he blinked and laughed to himself. 'Run off you say? I should have known! Why didn't I see it before!'  
  
'What in Eru are you talking about?' Aireromen looked oddly at him.  
  
Legolas took her face in his hands and smiled. 'They set us up my dear, Falnier, Malnier, Siril.. and I bet Haldir had a hand or two in this as well'  
  
'A hand in what? Legolas.. You aren't making any sense.' Aireromen moved his hands from her face and gave him a perplexing glance.  
  
Legolas continued, 'They went behind our backs and planned this whole thing out so we would meet, they knew.. And that's why they did this..' He paced around the clearing. ' They must have known the whole time, they must have known that I was in love with..' Legolas stopped abruptly and looked at Aireromen, her face was easily read. 'You.' he finished.  
  
Aireromen starred at him, unable to speak, unable to move.  
  
Legolas however, moved closer to her and took her by the hand, gazing into her eyes. 'I love you Aireromen, for the longest time I've loved you.' He kissed her soft hand gently.  
  
Aireromen smiled and a tear fell from her eyes, 'I love you too, I could never tell you...I always thought you wouldn't feel the same way about me.' She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, they kissed softly. Legolas ran his hands through her long golden hair.  
  
High in the trees, four elves sat, Malnier, Falnier, Haldir and Siril. Haldir met up with the other three not too long ago and they all agreed to spy and see how their plan had worked.  
  
Siril leaned into Haldir, sighing at the romantic scene taking place below them. The twins on the other hand.. Were fighting over a piece of lembas bread, they had brought a whole pack of it and were scarfing it down, like we would eat pop corn while they watched, wide eyed, as the scene below took place. Falnier chewed on the last piece of lembas bread, Malnier snatched it away from him and Falnier stood, smacking his brother on the head and stealing it back. Malnier was not pleased at this and raised a foot, kicking Falnier, who lost his balance and fell out of the tree.  
  
There was a scream and an elven curse as Falnier came crashing down in front of Legolas and Aireromen. They broke apart and stared at Falnier amazed.  
  
The auburn haired elf stood up and dusted himself off. 'Sorry about that... please continue.' He pulled out the piece of lembas that he had managed to save and sat down, eating it. When Legolas and Aireromen made no attempt to continue and instead just gazed at the elf, Falnier took drastic measures. He tore pieces of the lembas apart and started throwing them at Legolas, 'Boo! Come on! I came to see a show! I demand a refund!'  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
Aireromen gazed up into the trees, spotting the others. 'You can come down now, the show's over.' She laughed.  
  
'Awe!' was the mutual response from the remaining three elves in the tree as they climbed down to greet their friends. 


	9. Two Halves To Make A Whole

(dah dah dah dah! Oh yes, me the pathetic writer of this story has FINALY updated!!!!!! I feel so bad, I know that there are some of you out there who are my regular readers and count on me to bring you quick updates. I'm SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! I'm a procrastinator okay??? See I admit it! Well actually there was a little bit of writers block too. I was almost finished with this and I didn't like how it was going so I trashed the first copy and started over again. And then I was going to get it finished and posted over a week ago and on the day I set aside time..i broke my fingers in a horse riding accident. it was and still is painful BUT..I have managed to find a way to get it done with a few days to heal and even though I can only use 8 out of ten fingers..i finished! YAY! So.here it is. I hope my regulars can find it in their hearts to forgive me.)  
  
Chapter 9: Two Halves To Make A Whole.  
  
Legolas awoke early and pulled himself out of bed, he stretched and blinked. Ready for a new day. He walked to the closet, fumbling through robes and other elven clothes until he found his green jerkin and silver tunic. He slipped both of them on and pulled on some leggings.  
  
The room was washed in pale blue light; the sun had not yet emerged over the trees. Legolas sighed and flopped back down onto his bed, resting his hands behind his head, gazing at nothing inparticular. For an hour or so he lay like this, then there came a creak as his door was opened swiftly. He did not see much, but a flash of gold and white moved from his door to his bed. There came a laugh and the image flopped down onto his bed, landing across his legs.  
  
Legolas jerked up and smiled. 'Aire! What are you doing?'  
  
Aireromen played with his bare feet as she lay across his legs. 'I came to see if you were up and about. your toes are cold.' She wrinkled her nose.  
  
Legolas laughed and pulled his legs away from her, standing up from his bed. He walked to a table and sat down on the floor next to it, grabbing his boots from a chair and placing them on his feet. 'Your not going riding dressed like that are you?'  
  
He nodded his head in her direction, gazing up at her as she lay on his bed, fiddling with the sheets, tracing the patterns with her fingers.  
  
Aireromen sighed and shook her head, 'No, of course not. I couldn't very well do much in this dress now could I? I wore this to bed. I was going to change. And thank you for pointing all this out..ADA.' (Dad)  
  
Legolas pretended not to hear her sarcasm and stood, walking to the balcony. The sky was turning pink as the sun slowly rose into the clear summer morning. 'It's going to be a beautiful day, a perfect day for riding.'  
  
Aireromen slid off of his bed and came to stand beside him, smiling at the unfolding dawn. 'Yes.'  
  
'So you had better hurry so we can enjoy it.' Legolas smiled and nudged her playfully.  
  
Aireromen grinned and stood up on her toes, kissing his lips. She laughed softly and turned, half walking, half floating out of his room and down the hall. Legolas smiled and walked to the table, a box lay there, he opened it and removed a small ring from its contents. He placed it in his right hand and gazed at it. Today was the day.  
  
He heard Aireromen come down the hall, her boots hitting the stone floor softly. She emerged back into his room, now dressed for a day's ride. She wore pale grey leggings and a deep blue tunic; her long flowing hair was tied back away from her face. Even dressed boyish, she still looked radiant.  
  
'Shall we then?' she gestured towards the door.  
  
Legolas nodded and placed the ring in his pocket; he smiled at her and escorted her down the hall.  
  
Morwing was gazing out at the woods from a window in his stall, he heard laughter and talking and recognized one of the voices immediately. He turned quickly in his stall and pushed his head over the stall door, tossing his neck and stamping his feet, neighing happily. Aireromen was coming.  
  
His red eyed glittered as she smiled and approached his stall, he snorted and huffed, eager to get out for a ride.  
  
'Good morning Morwing' Aireromen cooed softly into his finely curved black ear. She stroked his thick, powerful neck and kissed his velvet muzzle.  
  
Morwing nudged her stomach gently, sighing.  
  
Aireromen pushed him back gently and unlocked the stall door, she threw a rope around his neck and led him out, Legolas was awaiting them, his horse, Hathol, a white gelding, already set to leave.  
  
Morwing stood still while Aireromen jumped lightly onto his back, she untied the rope from his neck and tossed it aside, patting the horse's shoulders.  
  
'Ready? Legolas asked after he mounted Hathol.  
  
'Ready' Aireromen nodded; she nudged Morwing into a trot and led the way out of the stables and into the woods.  
  
All through out the day, they laughed and sang upbeat old elvish songs as they rode along.  
  
They stopped briefly at their little private spot, the little clearing in the woods on the western border. They let the horse's drink from the stream before remounting and heading back to the palace at dusk.  
  
They reached the stables just as the sun had disappeared over the mountains, Legolas dismounted and helped Aireromen get down. (Even though she was quite capable of getting off on her own.) They walked side by side into the stable, Aireromen bide her beloved Morwing goodnight and kissed his cheek.  
  
They left the stable as the first stars were forming in the sky, as they approached the steps of the palace, they took notice of the figures standing at the base. King Thranduil stood, speaking to another male elf, and a younger elf maiden, both dark of hair.  
  
'Hmm looks like Atari has company... he didn't say anything to me.' Legolas said softly into Aireromen's ear.  
  
Thranduil smiled and waved as his son and Aireromen approached. The dark haired male elf nodded, and the Elf maiden smiled shyly, blushing when she saw Legolas.  
  
'Ah! There you are! You've been gone all day, come I want you to meet these fine folk.' Thranduil said merrily to his son.  
  
Legolas glanced humorously at Aireromen and rolled his eyes, she covered her mouth swiftly as she held back her laughter.  
  
'This is my son, Legolas. The one I have told you about.' Thranduil glowed with pride as he introduced his son. 'Legolas, this is Lord Aphadon and his daughter, Menel.'  
  
Legolas smiled at them and nodded his head. 'It is very nice to meet you both.'  
  
Menel blushed and fiddled with a strand of her dark hair, batting her eyes at the prince.  
  
Aireromen glanced at her, her eyes untrusting of this strange maiden.  
  
'And who is this pretty young maiden next to your son, surely she must be of great noble elven linage. She has the look of the Noldor. There are not many that are left here in Middle-earth akin to them anymore.' Aphadon smiled politely and wondrously at Aireromen.  
  
Thranduil beamed and laughed. 'Oh yes, how could I forget. This is Aireromen Silverlode, the daughter of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of light. She is here visiting my son, they are very close.' Thranduil winked at Aireromen and grinned.  
  
Menel glared at Aireromen.  
  
'The Daughter of Galadriel! I should have known. Yet if I may say so you are far fairer than your mother, and that my lady is a compliment.' Aphadon took her hand and kissed it. 'It is an honor to meet you.'  
  
'Thank you my lord.' Aireromen smiled and bowed.  
  
Legolas's gaze moved from Aireromen to Menel, his face contorted slightly with surprise and a bit of confusion upon noticing her eyes. They were misted over, she seemed smitten by him, she smiled and giggled at him while Aireromen, Thranduil and Aphadon made small talk about Aireromen's parents and home.  
  
Legolas sighed, he wanted to tell her that she was waisting her time, but that would be unpolite. Not that this bothered him, but for his father's sake and for hers, he was going to have to deal with this. A thought came to his mind; he smiled and glanced at Menel. Legolas slowly reached for Aireromen's hand, taking it in his own, and bringing it to his lips in a tender kiss.  
  
Only Menel saw this, and her eyelids became slits in her face, she shot daggers at him.  
  
Legolas held in his laughter by biting his lip, the look on her face was sour, but rather hilarious. He cleared his throat and sighed loudly. 'Well father, if you don't mind, I think Aire and I will be heading into the palace to retire for the night. We had a long ride and are very tiered.'  
  
Thranduil nodded and bid everyone to come inside for the evening. Aphadon and his daughter Menel were traveling further east and were only staying in Mirkwood for the night to rest.  
  
Legolas and Aireromen wished the three goodnight before Legolas escorted her up the stairs to the main passway.  
  
'Where are you taking me now?' Aireromen asked, dragging her feet on the floor as Legolas held her arm and led the way down the hall.  
  
'Someplace' Legolas glanced back at her and smiled.  
  
Aireromen raised an eyebrow and glanced at him suspiciously. 'What are you up to?'  
  
'Nothing' was all he would say.  
  
'Your up to something... I know you are.' She glared at him as they continued down the hall. 'Are you going to show me something?'  
  
'You'll just have to wait and see now wont you?' Legolas teased.  
  
He stopped at a tall wooden door; he turned around to look at Aireromen in the eyes. 'There is something I want to show you.' He opened the door all the way and led Aireromen in.  
  
She gazed around her, confused. 'It's a room' she said flatly, not understanding.  
  
Legolas fiddled with the ring in his pocket.  
  
Aireromen turned to him; 'You wanted to show me a room?'  
  
Legolas took her hand and walked her to the balcony, so that they were now under a canopy of stars. He stared at her, holding her hand for a long while. He couldn't find the words.  
  
'Legolas what is the matter?' Aireromen asked, trying to read his face.  
  
'Aire, I brought you up here for a purpose...I wanted to do this where we could be alone, without everyone around to meddle in it.' He gazed down into her eyes like sapphire pools. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket.  
  
Aireromen's stomach made a giant leap into her throat as she watched him, her breathing quickened and her eyes widened. 'Oh sweet Eru...' she whispered.  
  
'Every moment I am with you, I feel like I'm on clouds. I find that sometimes, I can hardly breath when I'm around you... hardly think. I love you Aire, my heart knew you were for me the moment I saw you in Lothlorien. I cannot imagine life without you, not do I know how I got through life before I met you, but I do know that I don't want to spend another day without you by my side.' Legolas lifted the ring, which was silver and had a beautiful emerald in the center, to her hand and placed it on gently. 'Will you marry me?' Legolas whispered.  
  
A million emotions came rushing over her as she gazed at him, her eyes glittered. She laughed and smiled, bending down and kissing Legolas on the lips. 'Of course I do.'  
  
Legolas rose and kissed her softly, wrapping his lean arms around her in a tight, warm embrace. He kissed her once more and whispered softly into her finely pointed ear, 'Two halves to make a whole.' 


	10. The Downsides of Royalty

*Authors note* Hey guys! I graduated from High School! (No she didn't, she just thinks she did. ;) )YAY! You know what that means? It means I have oodles and oodles of time to work on this story! YAY! That means I can get chapters done and uploaded faster than what I have been doing! (Yah, if you were uploading it!   Just kidding, I love you anyway, Mommy (She's not my real mom, it's an insie joke that I hope to work out a story about).  Rebecca (BlueberryPancakes) is uploading for her… who's the favorite one now? Hah!  Anyway, back to her comments…) YAY! Aren't you all so happy? PIXIE STIX FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!

-Squijim.

**Chapter 10: The Downsides of Royalty.**

Legolas stood on the steps of the palace, watching silently as Aireromen left with a host of elves back to Lothlorien. He watched until the figures faded from his sight and glanced upward at the sky, he noticed a small flock of black birds circling overhead.

His blue eyes narrowed and in the back of his mind dark visions formed, he glared uneasily at the birds and stood ridged. Creban…. What were they doing this far north? Dark birds were a sign, he wasn't sure as to what, but something defiantly was not well in the lands of Middle-earth if they were about.

He turned slowly and cast another untrusting glance at the birds before going up the steps and back into the palace. His father should know of this strange sighting, perhaps he would know what was going on, although it had been long since any news had come from Rivendell of tidings good or bad. Perhaps it was nothing, but still, his heart told him to seek out his father.

Legolas searched the halls, looking for King Thranduil; he stepped into the library to find not his father, but the twins.

The golden haired twin, Malnier turned and smiled upon seeing his friend. 'Mae govannen Legolas!' (Well met Legolas!) Malnier's voice boomed in the quiet library, he walked towards the prince, his arms outstretched for a friendly embrace.

Falnier was stretched out on the floor, lying on his stomach reading a book; he gazed up and smiled as well.

Malnier embraced Legolas and pat him hard on the back, pulling away. He chuckled a little, gazing into the prince's face. 'Lle tyava quel?' (Do you feel well?) His eyebrows furrowed a bit in concern.

Legolas shook his head. 'I feel fine melonamin,' (My friend) 'I am just looking for my father, I need to talk to him.'

Malnier said nothing for a moment; he stood studying Legolas's face. 'Mani marte? Naa rashwe?' (What happened? Is there trouble?) 

'Amin n'sinta, amin merna quen yassen amin atari' (I don't know, I wish to speak with my father.) 'Manke naa ro?' (Where is he?) Legolas replied.

Malnier looked at him sternly, 'What did you see?'

Legolas gazed into Malnier's eyes and quietly whispered, 'Creban' 

Malnier's face changed rapidly, it now beheld a look of shock. 'Creban? Lle lakwenien?' (Are you joking?)  

' No, why would I joke about that?' Legolas jested.

'This is bad….. to see Creban in Mirkwood is not a good sign.' Malnier shook his head.

' Well, they were not really in Mirkwood; they were flying over, high in the sky…. I am not sure as to where they were going.' Legolas said softly.

Falnier had heard the whispers of his brother and Legolas, letting curiosity get the best of him, he ambled over to see what the secrecy was all about. 'What are you two whispering for? Planing some secret plot to assassinate someone….because if you are I want in on it!' Falnier laughed.

'This is not the time for your jokes Falnier,' Malnier snapped at his brother. 'Legolas needs to find the king.'

'Why? What is going on that has you both so concerned?' Falnier drew closer.

Malnier glanced at Legolas, who nodded, then he turned to his brother and whispered. 'Legolas has spotted Creban outside.'

Falnier lost his playful expression. 'Creban? In Mirkwood? Why?'

'I do not know' Said Legolas softly, 'That is why I must find my father and speak to him.'

'He is in the training garden below, sword fighting.' Falnier said. 'He should still be there, go and tell him. No need to waste your breath on us.'

Legolas nodded, 'Namaarie' (Farewell) He took off out of the library at a swift run and nearly fell down the steps trying to reach the lower garden.

Thranduil moved his sword smoothly and elegantly to and fro, the dull wisp it made was soothing. Sweat was beaded on his brow and chest. He had been practicing for a few hours.

'Father!' 

Thranduil's concentration was broken; he paused and cocked his head, listening behind him.

'Father!' Legolas came running down the steps, panting.

'Slow down, my son. You're likely to break a leg or arm running on the stairs that way.' Thranduil said casually. His back to his son.

'Father I need to speak to you!' Legolas breathed heavily. He was bent over resting his hands on his knees.

Thranduil turned, 'Catch your breath first, then speak to me.'

'But Father-' Legolas began to protest.

'Catch your breath first!' Thranduil said sternly. 'You'll make more sense that way…..I can hardly understand you between the gulps of air you're inhaling.' He walked over to a bench and sheathed his sword. He padded his face and bare chest with a towel, wiping away the sweat.

'Are you alright now?' He asked, eyeing his son as he slipped on a golden tunic.

Legolas nodded and stood up straight, coming closer to his father. 'Yes, I'm fine.'

Thranduil nodded and sat down next to his sword. 'Now, what is it that you need to tell me?' His golden hair shone in a ray of light that broke through the trees. Legolas looked just like his father; only the face was not as care worn and the eyes not as calm and relaxed from age and experience as his father's were.

'Father, just outside the palace I beheld a flock of Creban, flying overhead.' Legolas said softly.

Thranduil gazed up quickly at his son. 'Creban you say? Are you sure?'

Legolas nodded urgently. 'Yes, I am positive. My eyes would not deceive me.'

Thranduil laughed a little. 'Yes, your vision is keen. Keener than mine, I think. Do you know how many there were?'

Legolas shrugged. 'At least 30.'

'To what direction were they heading?' Thranduil stood slowly.

'I do not know, they seemed to be going every which way, scanning, searching it seems, for something or someone.' Legolas's gaze followed his father as he paced around his son.

'This is not well, not well at all. I must write to Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn. They must know of this.' Thranduil stopped pacing, he stood, his face turned southward, his eyes misted over, lost in thought. ' I fear the worst.' He muttered. 'Could he come back?'

Legolas's face twisted in confusion. 'Worst of what? Who's coming back?' 

Thranduil's body jerked upon hearing his son's voice. 'That is not important for you to know at this time. It may very well be that you will know more eventually.'

'Father what are you talking about? Tell me.' Legolas urged.

'I will say nothing at this time. I must speak with Elrond first.' Thranduil's voice trailed off.

Legolas let out a frustraighted sigh. 'Why is it that when ever something goes amiss it is you, and Lord Elrond, and Lord Celeborn who must deal with it alone?'

Thranduil placed a hand on his son's shoulder. 'Because, Legolas. That is the downside of royalty. Not only do you have great power, but you have an even greater responsibility to all those whom you represent and rule over.'

'I must know!' Legolas demanded.

Thranduil sighed. 'I will tell you this much, there is a darkness growing in the South. I have been in secret contact with Elrond for many months now, and he has told me much. But I cannot tell all to you now. There is evil again in Middle-earth, my son, and my heart tells me that somehow, you will be caught in the middle of it all before this is over.' Thranduil mumbled to himself, 'You, and many others may be caught in the middle.'


	11. The Growing Darkness

God, could I be any lamer in getting these chapters out? I'm so sorry guys, I can't say it enough, I hope this long chapter makes up for it.  
  
-Squijim  
  
Chapter 11: The Growing Darkness  
  
The vastness of the land between Lothlorien and Rivendell had never been fully realized by Aireromen as she and Morwing traveled from Elrond's elven refuge, back to her home. For some reason the trip to Rivendell had seemed shorter, but then that was probably due to the fact that she had ridden hard and fast all the way there, all for a letter that her father wanted to get to Elrond immediately.  
  
What ever the contents of the letter were, it had to be the gravest of emergencies to get it there so quickly. Her father had looked so troubled and worried when he had handed her the letter, she wondered what news was passing between the elven lords.  
  
More than anything else, Aireromen was shocked that her father had chosen her, above all the others to get the letter to Rivendell.  
  
'Aire, I need you to get this letter to Imladris immediately, it cannot wait.' Celeborn handed a letter written on parchment to her, his grey eyes burning into hers.  
  
'Me? Why not send a page?' she questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
'Because you can get it there faster, Morwing has more speed and endurance than any elven horse I've known. He can withstand the strains it will take to get it there.' Celeborn nodded.  
  
Aireromen smiled wryly. 'So you've finally warmed up to him then?'  
  
Her father's face was hard as stone. 'There is no time for your jokes Aire, run to the kitchen and take as much Lembas as you and Morwing will need, then begon before the sun is set.'  
  
'Yes, father.' Aireromen straightened her face and jogged off.  
  
Morwing let out a loud snort, bringing Aireromen back to the present. She leaned down, patting the horse on his neck. 'I know Morwing, I'm anxious to get home as well, but we still have a good 3 days ride ahead of us before we even set foot on the boarders of Lorien.  
  
Aireromen sighed, she might as well enjoy the quiet time while she could, for once she got back home she was going to be helping an ecstatic Siril plan for her wedding to Haldir in a week. She and Haldir were engaged soon after Legolas and Aireromen were, but they were rushing things, not wishing to wait. Not as if Aireromen could plan for her own wedding anyway, she and Legolas were keeping the news a secret, waiting for the right time to announce it to everyone. She kept the ring that Legolas had given her in a small box by her bed; she did not wear it because then someone would surely notice.  
  
Morwing came to a sudden stop, his head turned to the South, his ears pricked forward, the very tips of them almost touching. His nostrils flared and his red eyes glittered.  
  
Aireromen sat stiff, listening. A shadow fell over her thoughts. There was something out there, though even with her keen elven eyes she saw nothing. A feeling came rushing over her that made her wish she were hidden from sight. Her hand slid down to her sword, her fingers touching the hilt lightly.  
  
Aireromen's eyes shifted around the landscape about her, searching for any sign of movement.  
  
Over the grassy planes came a blood-chilling cry. Morwing let out a shrill, frightened neigh, rearing up into the air, his hooves pawing and slashing at the wind. He came down hard, nearly causing Aireromen to slid right off his back, she stroked his neck and spoke softly into his ear. 'It's okay Morwing.. It's okay.'  
  
There came another chilling cry, this time answered by another not to far away, it sent a cold shiver down Aireromen's spine. She had recognized the cry. Ringwraiths.  
  
Morwing half reared again, lurching forward, moving awkwardly, wanting to run but still trying to listen to the commands of his rider.  
  
Over a high hill above them came five Ringwraiths, all seemed to be staring down at Aireromen and Morwing. Then, in a sudden, ghostly movement, the black riders took off down the hill, their steeds tearing up the ground as the approached.  
  
Aireromen kicked hard, sending Morwing speeding away from the black forms coming ever closer to them, she urged the black stallion on, faster and faster; the cries from the Ringwraiths piercing her ears from behind. She looked back, the five Ringwraiths had drawn their swords, brandishing them towards her.  
  
'Faster Morwing! FASTER!' she bent down, calling into his ear.  
  
Morwing breathed in deeply and strained his head down and forwards, urging his legs to go farther, straining and pulling the muscles, demanding them to go faster, ignoring the tight pain that traveled through his legs like a bullet. His long main and tail whipped back behind him, flapping like a great black silky banner in the wind from his own speed.  
  
Aireromen glanced back again; they were beginning to draw further away from the black riders, but not enough for comfort.  
  
The leader let out an odd, shrill call, Morwing's ears swept back, listening, his strides faltered, he began to slow down. The strange calls continued, and with each one, Morwing's pace was slowed.  
  
Aireromen urged him forward, but to no avail, the cries continued, she realized with horror that they were calling to Morwing! Morwing's father had been a Nazgul steed, it was in his blood, and the black riders were using it against him.  
  
Aireromen called to her horse, 'Fight it Morwing! You have to fight it! You're not one of them. Don't give in! MORWING!'  
  
Her pleas did nothing, his stride slowed even more, the black riders were beginning to surround her, each taking a side, they reached out with their frightening hands, trying to grab at her.  
  
Aireromen closed her eyes and whispered low and soft into Morwing's ear, her voice deepened and her face grew hard as stone. ' Ed' Eru, rima Morwing! Sii'!' (By God, run Morwing! Now!)  
  
Morwing's head shot straight up, he let out a snort and surged his black body forward, smashing his strong chest hard against the steed of the Ringwraith infront of him. The cursed horse squealed in pain and stumbled aside, allowing room for Morwing to gallop through, charging on, quickly gaining speed and distance from the Nazgul.  
  
A smiled formed slightly on Aireromen's face, she urged her horse on. (Oh thank Eru; we're going to make it! Morwing is fighting them, he's speeding up, he's going to out run them! He's... he's...turning around! Oh sweet Eru! He's turning around! Bad horse! Don't turn around!) Her silent pleas went unheard.  
  
Morwing had resisted them, but he knew that they would never shake them unless they stood their ground and fought, surly Aireromen would understand that, and even if she did not, it made no matter to him, he was going to fight them regardless.  
  
The Nazgul were thrown off by this sudden and erratical change of plans, but they pointed their swords, ready for the fight.  
  
Aireromen's hand went to her own sword; she pulled it swiftly from its sheath, wielding it up over her head, the blade gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. ' Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir!' (Death to the foes of the elves!) She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Morwing made a giant leap at the Nazgul, his broad, black chest slamming into the chest of the lead Nazgul's steed, the horse cried in pain and fell over, Morwing rammed at the others who came at him, he reared up, taking the slashes and blows from both Nazgul and steed in order to protect his Aireromen, he would have died for her.  
  
The Nazgul that remained seated, let our fearsome cries and kicked their horses hard, turning them and riding off over the planes, but Aireromen knew that they would be back, for they obviously saw her now as a threat; Aireromen sighed, for she knew that now the main road back to Lothlorien could not be risked, she would have to go past the woods of Lorien and come around the back through the Misty Mountains, almost back the way she came, and enter through Dimrill Dale by the river Silverlode. This way was going to take more than three days to complete, however; she hoped that she would make it back with a few days to spare before Siril's wedding.  
  
* * *  
  
'Where is Aireromen?' Legolas asked eagerly upon his arrival with his father and the Twins into Lothlorien for Siril and Haldir's wedding.  
  
'She is probably here somewhere.' Thranduil dismissed his son's question and slid gracefully from his horse.  
  
'I only figured that she would be here to greet me upon my arrival, since I have not seen her since I propo- uh, I mean, since I last visited with her in Mirkwood.' Legolas shifted his eyes at his father.  
  
Thranduil cast a suspicious glance at his son, (Was he going to say what I thought he was going to say?) He shook his head and began leading his horse to the stables.  
  
'Way to go prince retard, you nearly blurted out your "secret engagement" to your father, even though you are stupid in believing that he does not at least guess at what you two are up to!' Falnier dismounted his horse, looking sternly at Legolas. Malnier nodded his head and came to stand in his usual spot beside his brother, 'Yes, it makes no sense why you want this to be a secret, when we know, and Haldir and Siril know, and I'm sure that Galadriel knows, being a mind reader and all, and your father is smarter than he lets on- OWE! Hey, cut it out Falnier, it was just a joke!' The blonde twin rubbed his ribs gingerly, glaring at his brother before continuing. 'The only one who probably doesn't know is Celeborn, because he's her father and naturally is in denial about your whole relationship.'  
  
'Exactly,' Legolas pointed out. 'Lord Celeborn does not know yet, and I would like to keep it that way, for now.'  
  
Falnier smiled, 'Your afraid of him!' he giggled and poked his brother. 'Legolas is afraid of Celeborn!'  
  
Malnier snickered, his eyes glittering.  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and planted his feet like a small pouting child. 'I am not, I just don't want Celeborn to know until-'  
  
'Until you are far off in the lands of Mordor so he won't kill you in your sleep!' Falnier finished for him. He buckled his knees and collapsed to the grassy ground, laughing hysterically.  
  
Legolas squinted hard, his eyes becoming little blue beads in his face. 'I don't find that very amusing.' He said through gritted teeth.  
  
Falnier slowly rose, brushing off the dirt and leaves. 'It matters not to us, making fun of you is just one of our enjoyable pastimes.' The auburn twin grinned at Legolas from pointed ear to pointed ear.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed, he shook his head, turning in defeat to lead his horse to the stables with his father.  
  
Falnier snickered and nudged Malnier, leaning into his ear. 'I win!'  
  
Malnier laughed loudly.  
  
'I heard that, Orc kissers!' Legolas called out to them from ahead.  
  
The twins stopped laughing and glared at each other.  
  
'Let's get him.' Malnier motioned.  
  
'Agreed.' Falnier nodded. The two took control of their horses and ran to catch up to Legolas.  
  
* * *  
  
Celeborn paced the hall, his arms behind his back, the wedding was tomorrow morning, and Aireromen should have been home days ago. Where could she be? What was taking her so long? Perhaps there was something wrong with Morwing and she had to take it slow. A million thoughts like theses raced through his head, he was half inclined to send out a few riders to search for her.  
  
'Celeborn, my love, there you are.' The soft, calm voice of his wife, Galadriel, floated into his thoughts.  
  
Celeborn turned to the door where his wife now stood, one hand resting on the rims. He walked to her, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss.  
  
'I did not hear you come.' He said softly, gazing into her brilliant blue eyes.  
  
'You seemed distant my love, what troubles you? It is the fact that Aireromen is not home yet isn't it? Do not worry, I know she will be here soon...she was delayed, though by and for what I do not yet know.' Galadriel kissed her husband softly on his lips. 'Come, breakfast has been prepared for all, and we must not leave our guests alone.'  
  
Celeborn held her hand to his chest, stroking it lightly. He nodded and followed his wife below to the long banquet table.  
  
* * *  
  
Night was setting in; the temperature was dropping, and all around her the noises and sounds of the forest rang mercilessly into her tiered ears as she led Morwing on foot to Lothlorien.  
  
Aireromen sighed, and stumbled a little, she had not slept in many, many days, she did not dare to until she was home in her own bed.  
  
Morwing hung his tiered head beside her as they trudged on, picking their way through up grown roots and uneven ground. At least they could be thankful that they were now in Lothlorien and not traveling in zigzags to get here through the Misty Mountains.  
  
Aireromen gazed up at the canopy, through the trees she could just make out the moon, shining like a silver sphere in the sky. She smiled a little; she was feeling less and less threatened by her surroundings now that she could see the moon from under her own home.  
  
She glanced over at her horse, patting him gently on his neck, 'Come along Morwing, it won't be long now, we are nearly there.'  
  
An hour later, the soft silver lights of Lothlorien enveloped around to two weary travelers, Aireromen walked slowly, swaying a little in her effort to stay awake and not collapse onto the ground where she was and go to sleep.  
  
'There you are! I am SO angry with you!' Siril came running to her from a nearby tree. 'Here it is, the night before my wedding and you decided to show up now! When you should have been home almost a week ago! You were supposed to help me and instead I had to do it all by myself! I can't believe you!' Siril stood with her arms folded, staring down her friend, her eyes cutting in like daggers.  
  
'It's nice to see you too.' Aireromen said dryly, her eyelids half open.  
  
Siril's eyes widened, she scanned her friend over, Aireromen's long blonde hair was tangled and bits of leaves and twigs were strewn about it, her tunic was torn at the shoulder and her leggings were smeared with mud and grass stains.  
  
'What in the name of the elven stars happened to you?' Siril raised an eyebrow.  
  
Aireromen shrugged sleepily, 'It's a long story, I'll tell you later.' She turned without even saying goodnight and trudged off slowly to the stables.  
  
Morwing was more than happy to be in his stall, he ate some of his dinner that Aireromen had placed down for him and them he drank a little water before bedding down for a nice long rest.  
  
Aireromen watched him for a minute or two. 'That's what I'm going to do now...sleep... I need to sleep.' She bid her sleeping horse goodnight and walked out of the stables, heading to the winding stairs up into the tree top city.  
  
'Aire!' came a familiar voice.  
  
Aireromen turned around groggily; she blinked a bit trying to focus.  
  
Legolas was jogging up to her, a smile on his face.  
  
'There you are, everyone has been worried, we thought that you would never make it back.' Legolas wrapped his arms around her in a tight, warm hug. He kissed the top of her blonde head, pulling away to notice the leaves and twigs in it.  
  
He gave her a puzzling look and picked them out before asking her why she was so dirty.  
  
'I was chased..' she said  
  
Legolas's face was full of concern. 'Chased? By whom?'  
  
'Ringwraiths,' she said calmly. 'Five of them, I don't know what they wanted with me, but to make a long story short, I back tracked through the misty Mountains and came here to Lothlorien from behind.'  
  
'So the Ringwraiths have returned, it seems my father was correct, evil is stirring in the land of Mordor.' Legolas's face was grave.  
  
Aireromen nodded her head, 'It would appear that way.' She leaned into him, wishing more than anything to go to sleep. She didn't care what was stirring in any part of Middle-earth; all she wanted was to fall into her soft bed and go to sleep.  
  
Legolas kissed her and rubbed her arms. 'Come, you look tired, you must rest.' He took her hand in his and walked with her up the stairs to the elven city.  
  
'Aireromen!' Celeborn called to her as she and Legolas walked over a bridge in the trees.  
  
Aireromen stopped, rolling her eyes and sighing heavily. 'Oh sweet Eru what now?' she groaned.  
  
Legolas chuckled a little at her, kissing her cheek. 'Don't worry, you'll be sleeping soon.'  
  
'Not for a while, your father is with him, they probably want to know what Elrond had to say.' She said  
  
Aireromen put on a fake smile as her father and Thranduil approached.  
  
'Aireromen, where in the stars have you been?' Celeborn's face was slightly flushed and his eyes were glittering with worry. He cast a stern glance at Legolas, he had noticed their tender moment that Legolas would have preferred him not to see.  
  
Legolas lifted his eyes up at Celeborn, and then shamefully lowered them to his feet, not wishing to look into his eyes. He folded his hands behind his back and shifted his weight uneasily.  
  
Aireromen rubbed her right arm tenderly, there was a giant bruise forming there and it ached mercilessly. She gazed up at her father, and then sighed sleepily. 'I am sorry father, I delivered your message as you asked, but on the way back home I was ambushed by Black Riders, there was at most five of them, and they were chasing me, Morwing and I were able to push them off for a while, but I felt that it would be safer if I cut back through the misty mountains, and came here later that expected, rather than risk the main road and the chance of another ambush.' She caught the worried glance that Celeborn and Thranduil gave eachother. 'I hope that you understand, I thought it all for the best.'  
  
After a moment of silence, Celeborn nodded and looked to Thranduil, 'I think we had better speak in private.'  
  
Thranduil nodded in agreement and turned to leave.  
  
'Aireromen, you shall come with us, we would like to ask you a few more questions.' Celeborn gave a stern look at Legolas. 'JUST you. Your.... friend shall have to continue on without you.' He eyed Legolas once more with a father's untrusting glance and turned to follow Thranduil.  
  
Aireromen shook her head, turning to face Legolas, who was standing ridged, a bit angry and slightly annoyed with the Lothlorien Lord.  
  
'I am sorry Legolas, he comes across rough, but really he means-'  
  
'He hates me.' Legolas broke in. 'He treats me as if I am of some threat to him, as though I mean to take his place. Why can't he just accept me?' Legolas clenched his fist, then sighed, letting his shoulders sag.  
  
Aireromen placed a hand on his face, she stood up on her tiptoes and gently kissed his lips, she then smiled at his expression that he gave her and ran her fingers through his hair, fiddling with his braids. 'It will be all right. Trust me'  
  
He placed his hand over hers on his face and gave her a small grin.  
  
'AIREROMEN!' Celeborn's voice made her jump.  
  
She sighed, and cast another glance at Legolas, rolling her eyes. 'I had better go before he throws a tantrum.' She kissed him again, and then turned to walk away. 'I love you' she called out to him as she left. 'I love you too.' He whispered, and with a heavy sigh continued on his way, alone.  
  
Aireromen sat in a small room, across from her sat her father and King Thranduil, both questioning her mercilessly about what Elrond had said, about what she saw, and what was going on in Rivendell at that moment. She told them all that she knew, she said that there seemed to be a council soon to take part, and that Elrond wished for them to come, or if they could not, to send someone in their place as a representative.  
  
The questioning continued, Aireromen's eyes drooped, she was so incredibly tiered, why couldn't they see that? She just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask? She finally could not bear it any longer; she let out a frustrated groan and stood up swiftly.  
  
'Enough! That is enough! I will not answer any more questions! I'm done! I wish to sleep, I have not slept in close to a week!' She paced in front of the elven kings, who sat dumbfounded at her ravings. 'I do not know anything! You are the ones who have been talking to Elrond, if you want to know then go and write him a blasted letter yourselves and send it to him! I'm going to bed.'  
  
She bowed slightly and left the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Thranduil shook his head and nudged Celeborn. 'What is wrong with her?'  
  
Celeborn shrugged.  
  
* * *  
  
Aireromen stormed across the bridge, she was so busy muttering to herself that she ran smack into Legolas.  
  
'Oh, I'm so sorry, I.I'm just so tiered, and SO angry.' She puffed.  
  
Legolas smiled. 'It is quite all right, your forgiven.'  
  
'What are you still doing up?' she raised an eyebrow intuitively.  
  
He shrugged, 'I thought I would wait for you so I can walk you to your room.' He kissed her forehead.  
  
Aireromen smiled, kissing him back. 'Thank you.' She whispered into his ear.  
  
Legolas leaned down, embracing her and kissing her tenderly. He pulled away and held out his arm, 'Shall we then?'  
  
She laughed and placed her hand in the crook of his arm and together they walked off into the dark.  
  
* * *  
  
The morning came and of course with it, Siril and Haldir's wedding, everything was beautiful, the wind was not too strong, yet enough to keep it cool and comfortable, Siril looked radiant in her flowing blue gown, and Haldir was wearing a shinning tunic to match. Needless to say, everything went rather smoothly, aside from the small squabble that broke out between Malnier and Falnier when they were presenting Haldir with the ring to give to Siril. They shoved and pushed a little, and had to be separated.  
  
Everyone now sat or stood around laughing, singing, or just talking to others, enjoying the wonderful, tasty food that was provided.  
  
The happy new couple were sitting side by side at a long table, giving eachother mooneyes and laughing and giggling like school children, paying absolutely no attention to anyone or anything else around them. Galadriel, Celeborn, and Thranduil were chatting at the table as well. Legolas and Aireromen were dancing together along with many other elves. The twins, however, were at their usual place at parties, standing, or should I say, swaying back and forth next to the wine bowl, somewhere between their 23rd and 25th glass. They seemed to be having a competition (as usual) to see who could drink the most. Now, usually elves didn't drink this much, but we all know the twins are an exception to the rule in every elven ritual and tradition created.  
  
Legolas and Aireromen came and sat down next to their parents, resting a bit before they went back to dance again. Celeborn and Thranduil were talking loudly.  
  
'It came as quite a shock to me, and you think I would have known, she's practically my daughter.' Celeborn said, taking a sip from his glass, and looking at Legolas.  
  
Legolas glanced at him quickly, his mind starting to worry.  
  
Celeborn returned his attention to Thranduil. 'Why they kept their relationship a secret before this was a mystery to me, the sensible thing to do..' he again glanced at Legolas. 'The right thing to do would have been to announce it to everyone. To leave people in the dark about these sort of things is bad form.'  
  
Beads of sweat began to form on Legolas's forehead. (Oh Eru...he doesn't know does he? Oh sweet elven goddess I'm dead!)  
  
'Well, maybe he was just a little nervous as to how her father would react.' Thranduil reasoned, taking a sip.  
  
'True, but all the same, he should have asked her father first, that is what I would have wanted.' Celeborn stated.  
  
Legolas didn't know how much more of this he could take..  
  
'Legolas, are you alright my son?' Thranduil glanced at his son.  
  
'What?' He started, shaking nervously.  
  
Celeborn cast an odd look at him. 'Something bothering you lad?'  
  
Legolas's eyes were wide as he looked at Celeborn. 'No...no, nothing is wrong. There's no engagement.'  
  
Aireromen shot her head in his direction, shocked.  
  
Celeborn raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't ask you anything about an engagement...who's engagement are you talking about?' Celeborn pressed him.  
  
Legolas's mouth opened, stuttering. 'I...we..I was just- um..'  
  
Thranduil shook his head and let it fall into his hands.  
  
Aireromen glanced at Legolas; she nudged him, and nodded.  
  
Legolas took in a deep breath and gulped hard, he stood up, facing Celeborn. 'A few months back, I... Well, I meant to ask you but..I asked your daughter to marry me.' He let out a sigh, waiting for Celeborn to stand up and bring his wrath down upon him.  
  
Celeborn let out a sigh and nodded, this was something he had suspected, but he had to admit, he was not ready for it. He looked into Legolas's eyes. 'Did anyone know besides you two?'  
  
'WE KNEW!' Falnier slurred from over at the wine bowl. 'He toll ussss um... sometime ago. Right Malnier, it was a time ago...it wassss..uh..I don remember.' Malnier only nodded, and continued drinking.  
  
Celeborn rolled his eyes at the twins. 'I should have known.' He stood up and looked at Legolas, extending his hand to him. 'Very well, you have my blessing.'  
  
Legolas took his hand uneasily; he was even more shocked when Celeborn embraced him. Was this all because of the wine? Would he feel the same once the wine wore off?  
  
'You have my most welcome blessing as well, my son.' Thranduil stood and embraced his son and Aireromen as well.  
  
Aireromen went to her father, taking his hand. 'You are all right with this then?'  
  
Celeborn smiled down at her, hugging her. 'I'm your father, I shall never be all right with this, but I want you to be happy. Legolas is a good elf, and I do not doubt that he will make a great king some day. I accept it.' He kissed her cheek. 'Just give me a few days to be depressed about it.'  
  
Father and daughter laughed together and both hugged eachother long.  
  
Malnier wiped a tear from his eye, 'It's all so beautiful.' He started to cry, and hugged his brother.  
  
Falnier looked at his brother in disgust, pushing him away. 'Pull yourself together.' He took another long sip, ignoring his brother's yelp as he toppled backwards to the ground.  
  
Falnier kicked him in the leg. 'Are you alive?'  
  
'I think so...hand me another glass.' Malnier replied from the ground.  
  
Thranduil and Celeborn were the only ones after that who were not in high spirits, they had more to discuss in private.  
  
'A shame that this happiness will be short lived.' Thranduil said as the elven lords walked away.  
  
'Yes, Im afraid that soon, there will be more problems than we can deal with.' Celeborn replied.  
  
Thranduil nodded. 'It has only just begun, the quiet before the storm, that is what this is... The quiet before the storm.' 


	12. Come Back To Me

Chapter 12: Come Back To Me.  
  
The dark, foreboding forest flashed by, trees and bushes blending together, creating a dark net, trapping out the light from the moon. Quick elven feet scrambled over stumps and up grown roots, around rocks and through walls of branches.  
  
Time seemed to flash forward, and now, a clearing in the woods was visible.  
  
The tall, horribly strong figure of the creature standing there was terrifying to the blue eyes that stared at it. Then there was a scream, blood curdling, and haunting, a flash of silver steel, and of blood, hot and thick, rolling down the slender, fair body that lay now, sprawled out on the grassy floor.  
  
Aireromen screamed and woke with a jolt, her heart pounded and her face was beaded with sweat. She breathed heavily, her eyes darting around the darkness of her room. It had been a terrible vision, but what did it mean?  
  
She sat up slowly, throwing the covers back, standing and coming to her balcony window; she opened the thick, heavy blue curtains and breathed in the fresh, cold night wind that blew all around her.  
  
She walked to the rail, her eyes moving up, to stare the silver moon in the face. An unnerving feeling washed over her, something was going to happen, something was happening, and she had a sense that it would somehow determine the fate of her, and those she knew.  
  
Aireromen shivered, although she was not cold. She rubbed her arms, and sighed, shaking her head. 'Get a hold of yourself, Aire. It was just a dream, nothing more.'  
  
She went back inside, throwing a black, silky robe over her silver nightgown. She was awake now, and she might as well stay that way. Aireromen opened the door of her room and walked out quietly, heading to the stables to visit with Morwing. He was often her source of comfort when she was not feeling right.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Malnier, I don't thing that your dinner plate was intended for that.' Legolas remarked as he watched the golden haired twin toss it up into the air and catch it repeatedly like a ball.  
  
'Says who?' Malnier smiled, continuing in his sport.  
  
Legolas sighed, shaking his head and banging it on the dinner table. 'It's hopeless.' He muttered.  
  
Falnier came striding into the room, a mouth full of fruit stuffed into his cheeks, making him look like an overgrown, auburn haired squirrel. 'Wa are you taken abou?' he muffled out through his food.  
  
Legolas raised a dark eyebrow at the other twin, amused. 'Nothing. Nothing at all.'  
  
Both elves jumped slightly as a loud crash and the sound of something shattering into a million pieces sounded in their finely pointed ears. They snapped their heads around quickly in Malnier's direction.  
  
'Oops!' Malnier said, scratching his head, amazed. 'I didn't see that one coming.'  
  
'You idiot.' Falnier shook his head, stuffing his face some more.  
  
Legolas sighed and stood, walking over and picking up the broken shards of the dinner plate. Malnier started to help him, but lost interest and started spinning a drinking glass around on the table.  
  
Legolas placed the shards in a cloth and stood, snatching the glass from Malnier and walking through the door into the kitchen.  
  
Malnier glared at the prince for taking away his "toy"  
  
Legolas came back in with a tray, placing the left over food upon it and then sitting down again at the table.  
  
Falnier, now that he felt he had eaten his fill, sprawled out on the floor by the prince's feet.  
  
'Tell me again why we are still in here?' Falnier asked from the ground.  
  
'Because there is nothing better to do.' Malnier answered.  
  
'I can think of loads of things to do that would be more amusing than this.' Falnier played with the fringe from the carpet that lay under the table.  
  
Legolas stared down at him. 'Like what?'  
  
'I don't know, I said I can think of better things to do.... I didn't say that I actually had thought of anything at this moment.'  
  
Malnier jumped up in the air, 'OH! I know! Let's go swimming!'  
  
'In the middle of the night?' Legolas protested.  
  
'Why not?' Malnier placed a hand on his hip.  
  
Although Legolas didn't have anything as far as being for that idea, he also didn't have anything to say that would oppose it. 'Fine, let's go swimming.'  
  
Falnier and Malnier smiled in unison and jumped happily to the door, with Legolas following close behind.  
  
Thranduil lay in his room, the king's chamber, reading peacefully to himself. He lay barefooted, a pair of grey leggings and an opened, unclasped green tunic on, revealing his chest.  
  
There came a low knock on his door.  
  
'You may come in.' He called from where he lay.  
  
The door opened and a servant entered, carrying a letter.  
  
'My Lord, this comes most urgently from Elrond of Rivendell.' The servant handed the letter to Thranduil and bowed, leaving the king to his privacy.  
  
Thranduil opened the letter curiously, his eyes scanning down the paper, turning into narrow slits in his face when he was finished. He stood quickly; folding the letter back up and swinging his door open, turning down the long corridor to catch up to the servant.  
  
'Hamloth, I wish to speak to my son, as soon as possible. Tell him this is urgent.' Thranduil nodded to the servant and turned, walking back to his chambers.  
  
The water in the lake was icy cold to the touch; Falnier was the only one to jump in without a second thought, Legolas and Malnier, held back.  
  
The water splashed out around the elf as he did a sort of cannon ball into the deep, dark waters. Though it was night, the elves could see Falnier's form pop back up, sputtering and spitting.  
  
'Sweet Eru! This is cold!' his teeth clattered against eachother.  
  
Legolas and Malnier glanced at eachother, undecided.  
  
'Well? Common girls! In the water with you!' Falnier cupped his hands around his mouth, speaking to his brother and his friend who still stood on dry land.  
  
Legolas undid the clasps of his silver tunic and shed the piece of clothing, taking off for the water at full speed, splashing in next to Falnier, who received a mouth full of water.  
  
Malnier, still stood, trying to undo his boots. He was successful at last and with a yell, jumped in after the others.  
  
The three elves splashed and played in the dark lake for what seemed like only minutes before Hamloth came cantering up on a horse.  
  
'Prince Legolas! Your Heinis.' Hamloth dismounted, his raven black hair falling around him.  
  
The twins continued to splash one another, as it was clearly not their names that were being addressed. Legolas swam to the shore, wading out and onto the grass. His pale, lean, and strong chest seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
  
Hamloth bowed and walked to him. 'Your father, the King, wishes to speak with you immediately. You must return to the palace now. Take my horse. Your father is waiting in his chambers.'  
  
Legolas sighed, gazing back over his shoulder at the twins, he wanted to stay. 'Thank you Hamloth' Legolas gathered up his tunic and threw it over his damp leggings, he walked to Hamloth's horse and sprang lightly upon it's back, setting off at a quick trot for home.  
  
'Hey, Hamloth!' Falnier called as he swam around in circles.  
  
'Come on in and join us!' Malnier finished for his brother.  
  
Hamloth smiled and tore off his tunic, jumping in alongside the twins.  
  
Legolas walked nimbly up the stairs to the main hallway. He reached his father's chamber door and knocked lightly. 'Ada? Ada are you still up?'  
  
'Yes, come in Legolas.' Thranduil's deep voice came from behind the door.  
  
Legolas nodded and opened the door, stepping inside.  
  
Thranduil stood just by the foot of his bed, shirtless and reading the letter over again. He glanced up at his son, raising a golden eyebrow. 'Why are you wet?'  
  
Legolas gazed down at himself, shrugging. 'Malnier, Falnier, and I were swimming in the lake.'  
  
'At midnight?'  
  
''Twas Malnier's idea. It sounded good at the time.'  
  
Thranduil nodded and motioned for his son to sit down.  
  
Legolas plopped onto his father's bed.  
  
'AI! Not my bed! You're all wet! Go sit by the fire place.' Thranduil scolded.  
  
Legolas got up with a grin and went to sit infront of the roaring fire to dry off.  
  
Thranduil sighed, pacing a little. 'I sent for you because I have a letter here from Elrond of Rivendell, there is a council in a few weeks. A very important council that requires all free races of Middle-earth to attend. There will be representatives from all the remaining elven kingdoms, along with those for the dwarves and men.  
  
Legolas scoffed at the word "dwarves" (Disgusting little buggers he thought)  
  
His father continued. 'I have already had a message sent telling Elrond that I cannot attend.'  
  
Legolas glanced up at his father. 'Why not?'  
  
'Because, my son, if you hadn't noticed, a shadow has begun to fall on our land. The spiders have multiplied, and the mists around the woods are thicker that before. My strength and guidance is more needed here. That is why I ask you here tonight, I told Elrond that I would send some one to represent the Mirkwood elves in my place.  
  
Legolas's blue eyes widened. 'You wish to send me?'  
  
Thranduil nodded.  
  
'How long will I be there?'  
  
'I do not know my son, but it is not the council that will keep you idle from home, it is the mission that shall be discussed and formed there. It may be many many months until your return.' Thranduil sat down on his bed.  
  
'But Ada! Aireromen and I plan to wed in a few months!'  
  
Thranduil shook his head. 'Son, this council is far more important-'  
  
'NOT TO ME! I want to marry Aireromen!' Legolas said standing up quickly.  
  
Thranduil remained calm. 'I am sorry, my son. But soon you will see, that this council IS very important. This meeting, may well determine the fate of our world.'  
  
Legolas said nothing.  
  
Thranduil stood, walking to his son and placing a hand upon his shoulder. 'Aireromen will understand, my son. You must do this, not only for me, but for your people as well.'  
  
Legolas looked into his father's eyes, he sighed in defeat and nodded. 'I shall go, Ada. If it is what you ask of me, then I shall go.'  
  
Thranduil smiled and cupped his son's face in his hand, kissing his forehead. 'Thank you.'  
  
Legolas turned and left the king's chamber, heading to his own room to sleep the rest of the night away. In the morning he would pack his things and head to Lothlorien to speak with Aireromen, before continuing on his way to Rivendell.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aireromen was tense, and unsure as what to say in response to what she had been told.  
  
'It will only be for a little while my love, a year at the most. We have plenty of time to wed.' Legolas looked into her eyes, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
'I feared as much.' She said softly. 'Dark have been my dreams of late and I fear for what is to come.' She locked eyes with Legolas. 'Many will die.'  
  
Legolas was not entirely sure as what to make of all that she had said, he narrowed his eyes. 'What have you seen Aire?'  
  
Aireromen shook her head, walking to the balcony rail of her room. 'A growing threat and death. Though it is unclear to me who it is, but many nights I have had the same dream, and every time.... I never see the face, just, screaming, and pain, and blood, flowing like a crimson river.'  
  
She turned and faced him. 'Legolas, I do not wish for you to go.... I fear that it will be you.'  
  
Legolas walked to her, taking her hands in his. 'I must go, this is my fate. I promise Aire, I will return.' He kissed her lightly on her lips, and ran a hand through her long hair. 'Will you see me off? I must leave immediately or I shall never reach Rivendell in time for the council.'  
  
Aireromen nodded and they walked down from the elven city in the trees to where Legolas's horse stood obediently, waiting for him.  
  
He pat the strong neck a few times, and turned one last time to Aireromen. 'I shall see you again.' He kissed her quickly and jumped up onto the horse's back.  
  
Aireromen said nothing, but nodded, forcing a smile to spread on her pale face.  
  
Legolas turned his horse and sped off through the trees, the thundering beat of the horse's hooves fading away to nothing.  
  
The wind picked up and blew across Lothlorien so strong, sending Aireromen's hair whipping back from her face, flowing freely like a golden banner in the wind. She sighed heavily, a strong feeling of fear, slowly creeping into her thoughts. A great war was coming and she knew, that she herself would see and experience it before it was over.  
  
She said a silent elven prayer of protection for her love, and kissed the ring he had given her. 'Come back to me' she whispered. 


	13. The Lady Of The Night

Chapter 13: The Lady Of The Night  
  
The stars glittered and danced in the sky over the open field, there was only the sound of night birds calling and the rustle of the tall grass, swaying in the light breeze.  
  
Frodo opened his bright blue eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the lack of light. He sat up slowly and gazed about him, everyone else was fast asleep and dreaming............ all but his elven companion Legolas.  
  
Frodo got quietly to his feet and gazed curiously at the tall elf who was standing, arms folded over his chest, staring up at the sky, singing softly to himself.  
  
He was singing slowly in the language of his people, but Frodo, having learned the elven language from is uncle Bilbo, was easily able to translate and understand the words. He crept a few steps closer, embellishing himself in the song.  
  
Sun birthed moon  
  
Midnight's noon  
  
O Lady Night  
  
She thus creates.  
  
From my darkness I awake  
  
Dance divine  
  
You've come to find  
  
Locked within your heart and mind  
  
Sing to me  
  
That I might hear  
  
Thy voice unspoken  
  
To my ears  
  
Sun birthed moon  
  
Midnight's noon  
  
Whispered softly she,  
  
"You're mine."  
  
Frodo stepped quietly behind Legolas, hoping not to disrupt the beautiful song. Legolas now hummed softly and then closed his eyes, stopping the song completely.  
  
"Evening Master Frodo, I am sorry if my song awoke you." Legolas turned his head and gazed down over his shoulder at the hobbit.  
  
"No, you didn't............... I woke up because I was having a bad dream..........." Frodo's face sank and he starred down at his feet.  
  
"Ah," Legolas nodded, his face sullen as well. "You were dreaming about Gandalf. I know how you feel Frodo...............I miss him as well." Legolas kneeled down, taking one of the hobbit's little hands in his. "But he fell defending us, and had he not............... we would all be dead and the quest would have failed. Do not worry yourself about such things. Gandalf did what he thought was right."  
  
Frodo nodded his dark head and looked into Legolas's piercing blue eyes. "Who is she?"  
  
Legolas blinked. "Who is who?"  
  
"The woman that you were singing about." Frodo eyes were big and questioning.  
  
Legolas took his eyes away from him, turning to look at the sky. "She is the Lady Of Night............... an elf maiden more fair and beautiful that one could ever possibly comprehend. She is the Princess of Lorien, the daughter of Lady Galadriel and of Celeborn."  
  
"I thought that the Lady Of Light was the fairest of elves?" Frodo said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Ah, yes my friend, she is fair, but her daughter surpasses even her resonating beauty." Legolas's eyes seemed to glass over and it was apparent that he was thinking on this elven maiden.  
  
"Is she someone particularly special to you?" Frodo asked, taking a seat next to the kneeling elf.  
  
Legolas looked softly into the hobbit's face. "Aye, my friend, she is indeed. She is my betrothed............ my future bride."  
  
Frodo's face turned to a look of surprise and shock; he would not have suspected that a warrior like Legolas would be betrothed to the Princess of Lothlorien. "How is it that you are going to marry a princess?"  
  
Legolas smiled slightly. "Because my father is King Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
  
"You're a prince? Elrond certainly did not mention this at the council." Frodo scratched the top of his head, soaking in the information just received to him. Legolas laughed lightly and shook his head, patting the top of Frodo's head. "Aye, Elrond is one of secrecy. You had best get back to bed and try to get some sleep Frodo, we still have a full days journey to the woods of Lorien."  
  
Frodo nodded his head and got to his feet.  
  
Legolas rose and gazed down at him. "And do not think anymore on your dream. Rest well."  
  
"And you as well." Frodo said as he crawled under his thin blanket and fell back into a quiet slumber.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn and Legolas both sighed in relief when they saw the golden trees of Lorien sprout up in the distance. They had been traveling since early in the morning and it was now close to sunset, they knew that it would be safer to camp inside the safety of the woods. Aragorn glanced back to see how the hobbits were doing; they trudged along wearily, it was clear that they were in desperate need of rest and food. Aragorn turned to face the woods again, he could see Legolas ahead of them about a mile off, he was standing patiently waiting for them. As soon as they began to get closer, he took off again and went further ahead; partly to make sure everything was safe, and partly because of his own eagerness to get to Lothlorien.  
  
When Legolas himself had reached the boarders of Lorien, he climbed up to a low branch on a tree and waited for the others to arrive.  
  
They soon came, and the hobbits looked as though they were ready to drop.  
  
Merry and Pippin flopped down onto the leaf-covered ground and sighed in relief.  
  
"Finally, a spot of rest." Merry sighed as he stretched out on the ground, scratching his stomach and closing his eyes.  
  
Legolas jumped down from the tree, Aragorn took his elven friend by the arm and pulled him to the side speaking in elvish so that only the two of them could hear and understand the conversation.  
  
'Do you think the Lorien guards will permit us to pass?' Aragorn whispered huskily, leaning in close to Legolas's right ear; his eyes darting from tree to tree, as if expecting something to come charging out from behind one.  
  
'I do not know, they certainly would not bother a company of elves traveling through, but we are a strange bunch, and I doubt very much that they will like the fact of having a dwarf with us.' Legolas motioned his head over to the stout; harry little man that stood with his hands resting on the top of his ax.  
  
Aragorn took a moment to consider this before replying. 'We must risk it, it is not safe to stay this close to the outside world, we must go further in.'  
  
'Do you think that the hobbits will last that long? Look at them, they are weary and I doubt very much that they can travel any further.' Legolas glanced at Frodo, who leaned now against a tree, his hand clutched to the ring, eyes closed, breathing heavily.  
  
Aragorn too looked at Frodo. 'They must, we have no choice. If any of them fall we shall have to carry them, but we cannot stop here.'  
  
Legolas nodded and looked up into the trees. 'Very well then, we had better get on the move.' Legolas moved away from Aragorn and walked a few steps ahead, waiting patiently for Aragorn to rouse the rest of the group. With Borormir's help, they picked up the hobbits and nudged them along behind Legolas, who led them all deeper into the woods.  
  
"I don't think my feet can take much more of this, can't we just stop here? Why couldn't we have just stayed where we were?" Pippin said groggily as he stumbled along behind Sam.  
  
"Because it is not safe, young master Pippin." Aragorn replied.  
  
At that moment, Legolas stopped short, and Frodo, who was behind him, nearly ran into him.  
  
Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship started and tried to see infront of the elf. Legolas stood as still as stone and would not move another inch.  
  
Aragorn moved to the front to try and see what Legolas had stopped for. 'Legolas, what is wrong? Do you see something?" His words died off as he came up beside his companion and saw that before Legolas, stood another elf, his bow up, and a sharp arrow poised and mere inches from the Mirkwood prince's face. Aragorn glanced around him to see many other elves emerge from the trees and surround the fellowship, keeping them at bay with their arrows.  
  
'Do not move or you shall be shot.' Legolas told them calmly.  
  
A tall, muscular elf stepped up to the company and scanned his blue eyes over them, he smiled at Legolas with a look, that Frodo thought seemed as though he knew the elven prince.  
  
'Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilian.' The elf bowed low and his eyes glittered playfully.  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled as well. 'Mae govannen, Haldir a Lorien.'  
  
"What are they sayin'?" Sam whispered to Frodo.  
  
"They know eachother, I think." Frodo replied, never taking his eyes off of the elves.  
  
Haldir nodded his head and the other Lorien guards lowered their bows and took a few steps back. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Haldir glanced at Aragorn and smiled, placing his hand on the Ranger's shoulder. 'Welcome Aragorn, ranger from the North, it has been long since my eyes have looked upon you.'  
  
Aragorn bowed slightly. 'I am glad to see you my friend. Our fellowship is in need of your help, we need a place to stay that is safe.'  
  
Haldir glanced over at Frodo, and his eyes hardened, he took Aragorn by the arm. 'That halfling brings a great and powerful evil with him, I cannot allow you to pass.'  
  
Legolas stepped up to his old friend, placing a gentle had on Haldir's shoulder. 'Please, my friend. The lady Galadriel must know that we are coming, she must at least have an inclination. We must pass.'  
  
Haldir gazed long into Legolas's eyes, he then sighed, and nodded. 'I shall permit you to pass, but you must to straight away to the Lady and Lord.'  
  
Gimli's voice boomed and broke the conversation. "So much for the legendary 'courtesy' of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!"  
  
Haldir looked upon Gimli for the first time, his eyes steeling over and his face hardening. He walked slowly up to the dwarf, holding his head high as he gazed down coldly. "We have not had dealings with dwarves since the dark days."  
  
Gimli glared and opened his mouth to speak something that would no doubt have been rude and the wrong thing to say, but Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "I would hold my tongue if I were you. Do not frown so lightly upon his courteousness."  
  
Gimli growled low, but did as he was told.  
  
Haldir glared once more at the dwarf and then turned, speaking to his fellow guards. "Anloth, Markanen, you shall come with me to the city. Narmainen, you go ahead and bring word to the Lord and Lady of our arrival. Then rest of you go back to your posts." He walked infront of the fellowship and stood next to Legolas. "Come, we shall take you into the city."  
  
Haldir and Legolas both walked side by side, leading the way to the city of Lothlorien, the fellowship filed in behind them and the two elven guards, took up the rear, making sure that no one fell behind.  
  
They reached the fair city after night fall, the sight was a wonder to see, the whole city was glowing with an ethereal silver glow, and elves walked freely around the ground, and high up in the tree tops city as well. There were buildings and bridges on the ground, but most of the city, and the houses where the elves dwelled were high up in the trees.  
  
Legolas smiled as he climbed up the stairs, he knew where he was going and did not need Haldir to guide him.  
  
They came to a large flat, where two elven guards stood clad in armor, and holding long spears. Two intricately carved white chairs stood infront of them, and just directly behind the chairs were steps leading up to the royal house, where Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and their daughter Aireromen lived.  
  
"Wait here," said Haldir. "The Lord and Lady will be here shortly." He turned and gave Legolas a quick embrace before heading down the long spiral staircase.  
  
A bright glowing light flooded over them all, and they stood amazed as Lord Celeborn and Galadriel descended down the stairs to them. Frodo and the others were speechless, the beauty and light of Galadriel was far past any they had ever heard of or seen in their lives.  
  
The discussion between them all was long, and by the time they had retold the story of their quest, and the fall of Gandalf, and all else that had occurred up to that point, the hobbits were practically having to grip the legs of their taller companions to keep from falling over. Celeborn dismissed them to rest and Haldir reappeared to escort them to their encampment.  
  
The hobbits fell into the soft beds that had been made for them, and they slept almost immediately. For Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli, the process took much longer. Legolas did not sit long in his bed; he soon was to his feet and walking away from the fellowship.  
  
"And where does he think he's going?" Gimli said gruffly, shifting a bit in his bed.  
  
Aragorn smiled and shook his head; he knew where his elven friend was headed to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Frodo awoke one night soon after their arrival at Lothlorien to find himself restless; he could not sleep because he was still haunted by the vision of Gandalf falling to his "death". He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Can you not sleep Frodo?" came Aragorn's deep voice.  
  
Frodo looked to the Ranger, who sat a few feet away from him, reading an elvish book that he had no doubt picked up from the grand library that was in the Royal house. Aragorn was an elf friend, and could go wherever he pleased in the elven city.  
  
"No, I can't. Not tonight." Frodo stood and stretched his legs, yawning a bit. He gazed dreamily out at the trees surrounding them; he walked down a ways to a little brook that flowed near by, splashing his face with the cool, crisp water. He heard a branch snap and saw a black shape moving through the trees on the other side of the brook. Frodo's eyes widened in terror, he saw a giant black horse walking slowly to him. He fell back and was scooting away in fear. "Aragorn! A black rider! A black rider!"  
  
Aragorn jumped quickly to his feet and ran quietly to Frodo, sword in hand. He stood protectively over the hobbit and glared at the black shape approaching them.  
  
The horse stopped a few feet away and cocked his head to the right; his blood red eyes glowed softly. The horse let out a low nicker.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed, sheathing his sword. "Morwing."  
  
Frodo glanced from Aragorn to the horse, confused. "Morwing? You know this creature?"  
  
Aragorn nodded and helped Frodo to his feet, brushing him off. "He will not harm you, he lives here." Aragorn held out his hand and Morwing jumped nimbly over the brook to stand proudly next to them. "He is the Lady Aireromen's horse."  
  
Frodo held out his hand cautiously to the giant horse, letting him sniff his hand. Morwing licked his face lightly and began using his lips to play with Frodo's long dark hair. "He looks like a Nazgul steed" he said, gazing into Morwing's red eyes.  
  
Aragorn nodded, patting the horse on his powerful shoulders. "He is the son of a Nazgul steed, his father was Dimmernil, and his mother was Annun Fennas, one of Lord Elrond's mares.  
  
Morwing shook his head and his long wavy black mane fell to either side of his neck.  
  
"He is far prettier and more graceful looking than a Nazgul steed." Frodo commented, now unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful creature.  
  
"Aye, he is built very much like an elven steed." Aragorn nodded.  
  
Morwing stomped his foot and snorted, turning now to walk away from them.  
  
"Where is he going?" Frodo asked, watching the horse leave.  
  
"No doubt he is off to find Aireromen, the two are rarely seen without the other............" Aragorn smiled after the horse and turned, heading back to the encampment and lying down on the soft ground to rest. "I think I shall get some sleep now. Good night Frodo."  
  
"Good night." Frodo replied.  
  
The hobbit was not tired and so he took it upon himself to go for a little walk, he marveled at the beauty of this elven refuge, he found it even more beautiful than that of Rivendell. It was too bad that his uncle could not see this place, he would have loved it.  
  
Frodo walked on until he came to the base of one of the trees that led up to the main city. He stopped short of the stairs because his eyes were drawn to something that struck him as being even more beautiful than Lady Galadriel.  
  
There before him, walked an elf maiden, clad entirely in white, her hair was long and shone bright gold, here steps were light and graceful. She moved with poise and agility. The train of her gown passed over leaves, and yet never made so much as a rustling noise.  
  
Frodo knew right away who this beautiful maiden was............... Aireromen. He was setting eyes upon her for the first time and he saw clearly what it was that Legolas was talking about. She was like a dream.  
  
Frodo noticed another elf walking beside her in a silver tunic, it took him a moment to realise that it was Legolas as he was still taken aback by the beauty of Aireromen.  
  
Aireromen turned her head and looked straight on at Frodo, her lips formed into a little smile and she nodded her head, stopping to beckon him closer.  
  
Legolas smiled and waved at Frodo, telling him it was alright.  
  
Frodo approached the two beautiful elves sheepishly, part of him was a little embarrassed that he was caught starring.  
  
Aireromen kneeled before him and took hold of his hands, 'Greetings Frodo Baggins of the Shire. I have wanted to meet you since I heard of your arrival.'  
  
Frodo nodded and smiled at the elf maiden.  
  
'Will you walk with us a little?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Of course, thank you.' Frodo bowed.  
  
Aireromen laughed and pulled him up, 'There is no need to bow for us, relax and be comfortable. Let us walk and friends, for friends we are.'  
  
Together, the elves and the little hobbit, walked up the stairs and up still higher into the tree top city, Frodo was amazed at the beauty and architecture. The elves of Lothlorien were the most reclusive of all the elven people, there land seemed to be trapped in an ever-constant autumn. The leaves on practically every tree were golden, red, and orange. There were even a few silver trees.  
  
They walked for another hour or so, Frodo's eyes began to droop and he began to lag behind a little bit.  
  
'Perhaps we should take him back to his bed, he is far too exhausted to continue on.' Aireromen looked back at Frodo, and stopped.  
  
'Aye, I will take him back. Come here little Master, let us get you into bed.' Legolas bent down and picked Frodo up, carrying him over his shoulder.  
  
Aireromen followed him to the encampment and helped tuck the little hobbit in, Frodo was fast asleep before his head even hit the pillow.  
  
Legolas and Aireromen smiled at eachother, and turned, walking off hand in hand into the night. 


End file.
